Circuits vs Flesh
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When dating two girls, you must be careful. Upon being caught, Zane must explain himself, but his explanation only enrages the two girls. With them both fighting for his affection, he's being pulled every which way, from fighting evil with his friends to nightly duties. Both the girls want him happy, but they both him. Choosing gets harder and battles grow longer, what will happen?
1. Prologue

Zane walked with Pixal, smiling and showing her around the carnival.

"See isn't this fun?" Zane asked, smiling.

"I am not sure of what you mean. Being shoved around is not my idea of fun. But if you are having fun, then so am I." Pixal said.

"Hey how about we go on a ride? That will be more fun!" Zane chirped.

"What ride, each have a different…Amount of reviews that say they are fun or terrifying." Pixal said.

"Stop hooking into the Wi-Fi, and enjoy yourself." Zane said. And suddenly he crashed into someone, knocking the girl over.

"Oh my apologize." Zane got up and offered her a hand.

"Zane? Oh hey!" She smiled.

"Cynder? What are you doing back!?" Zane yelped.

"I have some time off…I'm on trial and am not allowed to be in the Clan world…So what are you…Doing here…Who's she?!" Cynder hissed looking at Pixal.

"I am Pixal, his girlfriend." Pixal frowned.

"No you aren't! I'm his girlfriend!" Cynder hissed, she grabbed one of Zane's arms and pulled him close to her.

"Obviously you are delusional, he is my boyfriend." Pixal grabbed Zane's other arm and tugged him towards her. Cynder released Zane's arm and tackled Pixal. The two began fighting as they shouted about how Zane was their boyfriend.

"This is foolish!" Pixal hissed, stopping before she punched Cynder's face.

"Why do you say that? Can't fight well?" Cynder sneered.

"No! Let us ask Zane what is going on!" Pixal said, getting up.

"What is going on?" Pixal asked, looking towards the nindroid.

"Well you see…I fell in love with both of you and I do not see what the issue is. I love you both so I am dating you both." Zane said.

"What?!" They both shouted.

"What is the big deal? I love you both so I am dating you both. It is as simple as that." Zane said, not understanding why they were upset.

"So you were cheating on me!" Pixal shouted.

"More like him cheating on me…" Cynder mumbled to herself. She walked over to Pixal.

"How about we get a little revenge?" Cynder whispered to her.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Pixal asked, in a whisper tone.

"I believe so." Cynder said softly.

"Tear his arms off?" They whispered at the same time.

"Exactly." Cynder chuckled.

Cynder walked over to Zane's left side and grabbed his arm. Pixal walked over to his right side and grabbed his arm. They both started to tug, but they kept up the charade of fighting over the nindroid. With each tug, they pulled harder the next time.

Suddenly there was a loud crackling noise and a whimper of pain. Zane's arms had come off. Zane lost his footing from the pain and fell backwards, landing on his butt.

"Girls…Could you give me a hand?" Zane chuckled lightly.

"No!" They both huffed and threw the arm they were holding down, before they both walked off in other directions.

"Well…Today has been…Just perfect…" Zane sarcastically said.

"What happened to you?" Cole asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He cheated on his girlfriend." Jay said.

"Can you guys please give me a hand?" Zane said, chuckling a little.

"No, seriously, please help." Zane said.

"No way dude! We aren't getting ourselves in the middle of this." Kai said.

"Let's get out of here…" Jay said. And the three ran off.

"Great…Just great…" Zane groaned.

Cynder sighed as she leaned against a tree.

"What a jerk! Hm…Wait a minute! It was obviously that other chicks fault! She reprogrammed him into loving her! That's why he cheated!" Cynder hissed, heading back towards the nindroid.

Pixal sighed, as she continued to walk on.

"This does not make any sense. Zane does not seem like the kind of man to cheat on someone…But yet he cheated on me…Or…Did she seduce him into loving her? I got mad at Zane…But it was all the other girls fault. I should go apologize and help repair him." Pixal said, turning and heading back.

Pixal got back before Cynder did, she apologized and started to repair the damaged they had both done.

"Damn it! She got there before me!" Cynder hissed to herself, hiding behind one of the tents.

"I guess I'll just have to apologize later, and then help him to forgive me. ~" Cynder smirked before teleporting off.

"I am sincerely sorry, Zane. It is not your fault. I over reacted." Pixal apologized once more as she continued to repair him.

"Don't worry about it. At least you came to your senses then came to help me." Zane said.

"I am still very sorry." Pixal said.

"And as I said, I'm not worried about it, so you shouldn't be either…Though I am very upset with Cynder…" Zane mumbled.

"Are you going to get rid of her?" Asked Pixal, excited.

"Most likely. She isn't trying to help you fix this…Besides she got just as mad as you…She hasn't even apologized!" Zane huffed.

Zane sighed; he had just gotten back from his date with Pixal.

Cynder smiled softly, she was watching him from the corner.

"That was fun…Now all I need to do tomorrow is find Cynder and break up with her." Zane said. Cynder walked out in her slutty cat costume, she had gotten it made by her friend for if she ever needed to use major seduction. She twirled the tail.

"Hey Zane. ~" Cynder walked up, placing both of her hands to his shoulders.

"Cynder?!" Zane yelped, blushing.

"I was going to apologize earlier, but I didn't want to get into another fight. ~" Cynder said, moving her right hand down to his right hip.

"W-Why are you wearing that?" Zane blushed.

"Are you going to forgive me, or do I need to give you a reason to? ~" Cynder said, placing her hand on his groin and gently squeezing. Zane's face turned red and he gave a very low moan.

"C-Cynder…W-What are you doing?" He said.

"Does this mean I need to be a naughty girl? ~ Well then Mr. Zane, why don't you come teach me how to behave myself? ~" Cynder gently grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"S-Stop it C-Cynder! T-This won't make me forgive you!" Zane said, trying to sound mad.

"Aww… ~" Cynder gave him an innocent look before she tightened her grip on his groin. He gave off another small moan.

"P-Please…You're only…M-Making this harder…" Zane started panting.

"Can I help you to forgive me? ~" Cynder looked at him as innocently and cutely as she could, while she tightened her grip even more. He moaned a little louder this time.

"O-Okay." He panted, knowing this would be over sooner if he did what she did to him whatever she wanted to do or listened to whatever she had to say.

She slowly walked with him into a room with a bed, some candles and rose-petals.

"Cynder…What are you planning to do?" Zane said, slightly scared.

"Just trust me. ~" Cynder whispered in his ear as she closed and locked the door.

**Author's note:**

**I never paid much attention to Pixal, so do forgive me if I got her personality wrong. Please don't get upset or mad at me for writing this. **

**This story was written for fun, not to piss people off. So please do not get upset or mad at me. **

**Also, do feel free to suggest who you think Zane should end up with.**


	2. Chapter 1: Spin me Around

"So do you forgive me now? ~" Cynder said, smiling.

"That was…Fun…" Zane looked towards her, panting a little.

"You didn't answer me. Don't make me do that again. ~" Cynder climbed on top of him.

"I defiantly forgive you. But isn't it against the rules for you to have done that?" Asked Zane.

"Yes, but don't worry about that, honey. Now I need to get going. See you around Zeny. ~" Cynder got up, using her magic she made her kimono appeared on and she teleported off.

"She defiantly knows her way around my body…" Zane mumbled to himself as he got up and got dressed.

"What happened to you?" Cole laughed as Zane entered the room.

"Shut up." Zane said.

"What? We heard the moans…Didn't sound robotic. Who did you chose? I bet it was Cynder." Kai said.

"I haven't decided…I was upset with Cynder. That was her way of…Getting me to forgive her." Zane said.

"Oh my god…What a good way to do that." Jay laughed, falling backwards.

"I feel so bad for her!" Kai laughed.

"Why? She obviously enjoyed herself." Zane said.

"Her…Willing, first time, was with you!" Laughed Kai.

"You guys are jerks." Zane turned and walked away.

"Man! He can't take a joke." Jay said.

"I know I wasn't drunk but my head still hurts…My systems most likely weren't designed for how rough she was being last night…Maybe it's from lack of sleep…" Zane nearly crashed into a wall.

"I'm gonna say…Lack of sleep." Zane mumbled.

"Hey, have you three seen Zane?" Asked Pixal as she walked into the room.

"Haven't seen him in hours. Check his bed, he might be sleeping. He seemed pretty tired after last night." Cole said.

"Last night? I do not remember staying with him after he went home." Pixal said.

"Nah, Cynder was with him. I bet he had a lot of fun with her." Chuckled Kai.

"What do you mean? He said he was going to break up with her for not apologizing." Pixal said.

"Well Cynder did apologize…Just in her own way. She might have been a little too rough with him though…Since it was his first time." Jay said.

"First time? She took his…" Pixal's eyes widened.

"Yep! He must have had fun, defiantly looked like he did." Kai said.

"I need to speak with him." Pixal bitterly said.

"Well, check his bed. He's probably sleeping." Cole said.

"Or he's with Cynder." Kai said.

"Or that, but if he's with her, you probably won't find him." Said Cole.

"Thank you." Pixal hurried off, biting her lip.

She found Zane snoring loudly in his bed.

"Zane Julien! You were supposed to break up with her! Not to allow her…I cannot believe you!" Pixal shouted. Zane opened his eyes.

"What…Oh…Hi Pixal…" Zane nearly fell back asleep.

"I thought you were mad at Cynder!" Pixal said, outraged.

"I was…But she…She's soft…You're cold…She's warm…" Zane closed his eyes.

"You are drunk, are you not?" Asked Pixal.

"I'm sober, Pixal, just tired." Zane mumbled, drifting.

"I can be just as fun as she can be!" Pixal yelled.

"Pixal, I am not doing that…Sort of thing again, my body is horribly…Sore…Besides…Neither of us…I'm not taking…Your virginity…" Mumbled Zane.

"But you allowed her to take yours as you took hers!" Pixal hissed.

"Cynder was raped when she was abandoned by her parents…Can we please just…Talk when I'm not…Exhausted and Sore?" Zane asked, nearly falling back asleep.

"Fine. But that is just because I know you cannot think while you are half-asleep." Pixal huffed before walking out and slamming the door. Zane fell right back to sleep.

"I must find this, Cynder, and find something to tell Zane. Maybe she is just a whore. I must find some dirt on her." Pixal said.

"Not gonna find much that Zane doesn't know, bitch." Cynder said, not appearing.

"Where are you?!" Pixal hissed, looking for the disembody voice.

"Elsewhere. But that isn't your business to where I am. There isn't much on me that Zane doesn't know." Cynder said.

"I could always make it seem like you hurt me." Pixal said.

"Ah, yes you could. But Zane knows me well enough to know, I'm bipolar, schizophrenic, and slightly psychotic. So he knows I have a habit of lashing out." Cynder said.

"You are only trying to make yourself seem innocent. You are guilty of something." Pixal said.

"I'm guilty of a lot of things, Pixie, but Zane knows all of the things I'm guilty of." Cynder said.

"You are lying." Pixal said.

"Then go on, try find dirt on me. You won't find much." Cynder said.

"She is correct. I found nothing on her…" Pixal mumbled, after researching for hours.

"It is like she does not even exist here! Outside of the ninjas, no one knows anything about her…Maybe they have some dirt on her." Pixal mumbled, walking off.

"Hey guys." Pixal greeted.

"Hey Pixal." Cole said.

"Would you each happen to have some dirt on Cynder?" Pixal asked.

"That Zane doesn't know?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Pixal said.

"Then no. Zane knows everything about her." Cole said.

"Ya, there isn't anything he doesn't know; he even knows some things about Cynder, that she herself doesn't!" Jay said.

"Well thank you anyways." Pixal walked off.

"That girl is a weirdo! She thinks she'll find dirt on me in Ninjago. Only clan folk would have dirt on me. That reminds me…I wonder how my trials going…" Cynder muttered.

"Wait…Cynder said something of a trial yesterday…I wonder what she is on trial for…And what is the Clan world?" Confusedly asked Pixal.

"Huh? Oh the Clan world is the place Cynder is basically from, she wasn't born there but she was brought there by her Master, who isn't really her Master anymore." Nya said.

"Oh. Well do you know anything bad on Cynder that Zane does not know?" Asked Pixal.

"Nope. The people from the Clan world might, but none of us know how to get there but Zane. Though he doesn't like going there often, he says the place is freaky." Nya said.

"Do you know why she might be on trial?" Pixal tilted her head.

"No, she might have accidently killed someone, but that's not something new." Nya shrugged.

"She kills people…" Pixal said.

"She doesn't do it often, only when someone really pisses her off, or when she's having an episode of one of her disorders." Said Nya, walking off.

"So Zane would blame it on one of her disorders if she hurt anyone…" Pixal mumbled, walking off, unhappily.

"Ugh…I still feel like I was hit by a train…" Zane groaned as he woke up.

"She defiantly did not hold back…I guess she vented out some anger…Still my body aches…" Zane sat up.

"Ah…Geez…I need to talk to her about holding back at least a little bit…I don't even think I can stand…" Zane bit his lip as he stood up, only to collapse.

"Hey, you okay?" Cynder asked, walking in.

"Ya…Just sore." Zane said.

"Sorry about that, got a bit upset during…What we were doing and kinda used you as a way to vent…I'm so sorry." Cynder walked over and helped him back onto the bed.

"I honestly can't feel my legs." Zane laughed.

"That isn't funny! I could have hurt you." Cynder said.

"I'll be fine; it's probably just from that being too rough for my first time." Zane blushed.

"I know…I'm sorry." Cynder said.

"Don't worry about it. Pixal's mad at me though…She's not as soft as you…Or warm but she's more stable…Cynder…I don't know who to choose…I love you both. You both are amazing and both have great qualities…" Zane sighed.

"But you're a young psychopathic clan leader who is more than willing to kill anyone who stands in her way of what she wants. You aren't good, but you aren't evil…You're chaotic neutral, but you are hard to keep…Sane." Zane said.

"I know…" Cynder mumbled, looking away.

"But I still love you, you're warm, sweet, smart and make the cutest faces...And sometimes, you know just what to say to make me feel better." Zane said, sighing.

"What does that mean?" Cynder asked, sitting down beside him.

"It's hard to explain…Am I allowed to continue what I was saying?" Zane asked, Cynder nodded.

"Pixal is a robot, just like I am, but she was built only to help Borg…She fell in love with me…She has a major chance of still having the Overlord's virus in her…Besides her body is so cold…And some of it feels so rough to the touch…" Zane said.

"But I love her as well. She's more stable than you, more logical, she's pretty smart too, but she runs on the Grid…And if we were to shut it off, she goes off…Cynder…I can't choose between you two. You both have flaws and…" Zane looked around to see Cynder had left.

"Of course…You left…" Zane mumbled. There was a low crying noise.

"What's that sound…" Zane forced himself to his feet and went to find the person who was crying.

He found Cynder crying under a desk.

"What are you crying for?" Zane asked, sitting down so he could see her.

"...I know you love her more than me…I know I'm not better than her…I'm a horrible person, I'm a monster…" Cynder cried.

"No…No…Cynder…That wasn't what I was saying. I love you both equally…And I can't decide who I love more…I don't know who I want to spend the rest of our life with…" Zane said.

Cynder teleported herself away.

"Of course you'd do that…You never let me help you…But I guess…That just because I don't understand your depressive feelings." Zane sighed, sitting in the chair.

"You look like shit." Kai laughed.

"Shut up Kai, I'm not in the mood." Zane said.

"Why? Sore?" Kai asked.

"I'm sore and have a headache." Zane agitatedly growled.

"Alright, I'll leave you be, but do you want help the bedroom?" Kai looked at Zane, concerned.

"Yes I would like some help." Zane nodded.

"This is annoying. She is not winning, but nor am I. I must show him what I know of the male body! That should put me over the top." Pixal said, walking into where Zane was lying.

"Zane, we need to talk." Pixal said.

"Yes?" Zane said.

"You told me-" Pixal began.

"Yes, I was mad at Cynder, but I forgave her because she apologized in her own way. And I did not take Cynder's virginity; that was forcefully taken from her when she was young." Zane said.

"You do know, your virginity can only be given up if you were willingly having…You know…" Pixal mumbled.

"Well, yes I know. So in a way I did take her virginity." Zane said.

"Why won't you take mine? I'm better than her! I know the male body better!" Pixal said.

"Because I am very sore and well…Your body feels really cold and rough, well her's, on the other hand, is soft and warm, even a bit squishy, which you aren't. Besides you'd over heat in a matter of minutes, I heard the issues your father had with building you, so I am sorry, but until you find a way to make sure you don't over heat, I refuse to do such a thing with you." Zane said. Pixal ran out of the room.

"I will never understand females." Zane groaned.

"Don't try." Cynder said, hanging down from the rafters.

"Cynder...How long ha-" Zane started.

"I just got up here." Cynder said.

"Oh, good. How's the trial going?" Asked Zane.

"Interesting, that's for sure." Cynder said, before disappearing.

"Why is she even in trial? What could she have done?" Zane asked.

"I totally screwed up. And I know that…Just from one touch I got power hungry. But I didn't know! The Dark Crown was something I was never taught about! Don't you think that the curse I have on me is punishment enough? My soul is now bound to that damn thing! I'm gonna get killed once I get there! No watching people or trying to help them!" Cynder yelped.

Pixal watched through a small camera that she had managed to put on Cynder when she wasn't looking.

"Cynder, we know you didn't know anything about that but you still should have known better. It even looks ominous." Skyra said.

"Not to me! Remember, I was the girl who jumped into an ominous pit and got something stuck on her arm because of it!" Cynder said, bitterly.

"That doesn't mean anything. While we finish deciding your fate, please leave the Clan world. Do not return for three days, you may not go to your tent, we do not wish to see you until the three days are up." Veo said.

"What?! But where else will I stay? This is where I live!" Cynder said, nearly shouting.

"Go stay with your boyfriend for all we care." Kita bitterly spat.

"Fine." Cynder teleported off.

Pixal closed her laptop.

"So you did something with a thing call-" Pixal began.

"I touched the Dark Crown on accident. After a couple of day of hearing new voices in my head, I grew power hungry. So I went and grabbed the Dark Crown, and wore it. I ended up hurting my friends because of it. I feel horrible enough already, so whatever you are going to say, just say it." Cynder said. Pixal turned to her.

"I have nothing to say. Other than I plan on telling Zane." Pixal said.

"Go ahead, the situation made my life take a turn for the worst, so go ahead. What's the worst that could happen?" Cynder said.

"He could dump you." Pixal said.

"Ya I know. And though that'll hurt like hell, I can always just end it. If I lose my clan, and Zane. I honestly have nothing to live for, I am physically unless." Cynder said.

"But, he could always just blame your schizophrenia." Pixal added, who didn't enjoy how Cynder was so quick to resort to suicide.

"It's not likely. The voices, where Honna and the souls she trapped in with her, to eat. I can still hear them…Calling me…I don't wanna listen, Pixal…But they shout at me, they scream, and it's never ending…Even when I sleep I can hear them shouting." Cynder started crying.

"Maybe we can get you some medicine to fix it?" Pixal said.

"Clan folk, meaning anyone from the Clan world, will die if you give them any medicine that isn't herbal…" Cynder mumbled.

"Oh…Does the Clan world not have an herbal remedy for schizophrenia?

"No, and besides I'm not even allowed there for three days so even if they did, I couldn't get any help…I'm an idiot, I know…I shouldn't have touched the Crown, but I was swimming and I saw it…I felt drawn to it…Now I have voices screaming in my head…And it hurts!" Cynder cried.

"It is alright, I will figure out a way to help you, though we both want the same man, there is a possibility of him not choosing either of us. But there is a fifty-fifty chance of him choosing one of us. Being that this is Zane, there is a chance of him choosing both of us…Which in my opinion, deserves a kick to the balls." Pixal said.

"Or a blade." Cynder chuckled lightly.

"Which ever hurts more." Pixal smiled.

"But we are still both females, and we must help each other out, at least to help each other stay…Stable." Pixal said, not wanting to see anyone die.

"Thank you…But I'm not sure you can help…The only thing that would stop the screaming is having the Dark Crown on my head." Cynder started crying again.

"That means they aren't calling you towards them, they're forcing you, so you suffer their fate, just from accidently touching it…" Pixal bit her lip.

"I will not tell him until your trial ends…If you win it, I am telling him…If you don't…I won't…I could not deal with the guilt if I was what helped cause your death." Pixal said, grabbing the camera and smashing it.

"Thank you…" Cynder cried, getting up and leaving the room. Once the door was closed and she was out of ear shot, the tears stopped and she smirked.

"The guilt trip always works. I should have known she put a mini-recorder on me. But she's easily manipulated, so…At least something went good for me…" Cynder mumbled.

"The poor girl, it must be annoying to have voices screaming in her head…She's in trouble because of them…I feel bad for her…But I want Zane's love…But telling him that can wait. I'll just have to show him I know the male body better." Pixal said, walking out.

"Today has been weird." Kai said.

"No kidding." Cole said.

"I'm bored." Jay said.

"Yup." Kai and Cole said.

"Wanna pester someone?" Asked Jay.

"Sure, but who?" Kai asked.

"Well apparently Cynder's going to be stay here, Sensei invited her after hearing she's not allowed in the Clan world because she's on trial. I wonder what she did." Jay said.

"We could annoy her until she tells us." Kai said.

"No, she'll beat the shit outta us if we even try." Cole said.

"Aw, big bad Cole is afraid of magical Cynder." Kai teased.

"Shut up, both of you." Cynder growled, walking passed the door way.

"Yes ma'am!" The three said.

"Why are those three afraid of me?" Cynder shook her head while groaning as she followed Wu.

"Well she's out of the question." Kai said.

"How about we pester Zane or Pixal? They're more docile." Cole said.

"Which one? Zane's most likely trying to sleep, and Pixal…Who knows what she's doing." Jay said. They heard loud music.

"Who's playing that?" Kai asked.

"Let's go figure out, but I hear singing." Cole said.

Cynder had turned on the radio after Wu left the room he was allowing her to stay in. She had started to sing along and dance around while using her magic.

"Gosh she's loud." Kai said, peeking in on Cynder.

"No kidding. But she's got a pretty good voice." Cole said.

"What's she doing?" Jay asked.

"Oh my god…That noise…It's so loud." Zane groaned.

"It is like you have a hangover." Pixal laughed as she entered the room.

"Go away…My head is pounding…Get that person to shut off that music…please…" Zane groaned.

"Alright. I will get them to shut it off. Then I will talk with you." Pixal said.

"My freaking head…" Zane covered is head with his pillow.

Cynder turned off the radio but continued to mess with her magic, only to get her concentration disrupted and causing her magic to explode. Cynder crashed harshly into the wall before landing on the ground.

"Ow…" Cynder groaned.

"Oh the music stopped, I must talk with Zane." Pixal headed back to the nindroid. Who was trying to deal with his headache.

"Why are you still aching? You have been down for a while." Pixal said.

"I don't know, I think I might have gotten myself hurt while…You know. I even realized it too, I just didn't want to stop…I didn't wish for my first time to be over so soon." Zane mumbled.

"Well, I can make you have your second time." Pixal said.

"No, Pixal." Zane said.

"One way or another Zane, you will take my virginity, wither I have to drug you, get you drunk, rape you or allow you to do it on your own." Pixal said.

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" Zane asked.

"For now." Pixal said.

"Come here then." Zane groaned.

"That stupid noise. I had a feeling she'd do that." Cynder covered her ears.

"Good god, what is that sound?!" Kai shouted, trying to talk over the noise.

"It sounds like someone scratching a black board!" Cole shouted.

"More like fucking an auto-tune thingy!" Jay shouted.

"It's so damn high pitched and robotic…Sounds like someone's fucking a Vocaloid when they first came out." Cynder chuckled.

"I love the Vocaloid, don't get me wrong, but seriously…My ears feel like their bleeding." Cynder covered her ears once more. She then had an idea. She turned on some music, very loud music. She sang along to the music.

"God my head…" Zane groaned.

"Thank you for doing that." Pixal smiled as she got dressed.

"My ears and head…Hurt…" Zane said, slowly getting dressed.

"I will leave you alone." Pixal left the room.

"My ears…Hurt the worst…" Zane groaned, after he finished getting dressed, he lied back down and passed out.

"I think Zane might be getting sick." Cole mumbled.

"Yup." Kai said.

"How would he even get sick? And how would we cure it?" Jay asked.

"I have no idea, maybe Cynder would know?" Kai shrugged.

Cynder had music playing, headsets in, singing along softly as she danced around her room. She smiled as she shifted her hips.

"What is she doing?" Kai stared.

"Her voice is good, dancing…It's so weird…" Cole laughed.

"What are you watching?" Pixal asked, walking up.

"Oh…We're watching Cynder, she's dancing, her eyes are closed and she's singing along to what she's listening to." Cole said.

"Might I be able to sneak a peek?" Asked Pixal.

"Sure, but I think the song just changed." Kai said. Cynder's movement changed, as she gently sang along. Her movements more seducing. Before her movement changed to more relaxed and normal.

"This is interesting…" Pixal said.

"Yup." Kai stared.

"She's so bad at dancing." Cole laughed.

"Ya, but look at this, she's so silly!" Kai laughed.

"It is interesting, seeing her in a more relaxed state." Pixal said.

"Are you always this serious?" Said Kai.

"No." Pixal said.

"Hey Pixie, come here would ya?" Cynder said, pulling her headsets out.

"Sure." Pixal walked over to Cynder. Cynder pulled her iPod into something on her wrist, and the music came out through its speakers. Cynder placed down her headsets before she started to sing along once more, she closed her eyes and started dancing.

Her magic began to react. Pixal sat on her bed, watching curiously.

"This is interesting." Pixal watched Cynder's movements closely. She noticed something.

"You act as if you are blind in your left eye." Pixal said, Cynder froze.

"Well…My eye was burned…I've lost most sight in it…I just have an illusion spell up to hide it, it normally scares people so I hide it." Cynder said. Suddenly Cynder tackled Pixal and punched her, the two started fight.

Pixal hit Cynder in the stomach with her knee, Cynder unsheathed a blade from her left arm and stabbed Pixal's chest. Pixal pinned Cynder to the floor and repeatedly punched her face.

Cynder kicked Pixal off, her hands both glowed dark purple, unlike before.

"I can't decide wither you should live or die, lock the doors and close the blinds we're going for a ride." Cynder sang along to the song that was playing. Cynder calmed herself down, her hands stopped glowing.

She walked over to Pixal and picked her up, she punched Pixal into the wall.

"That was sudden…" Kai whispered, trying not to get in the middle of it. Pixal got herself out of the wall.

She tackled Cynder, she pinned her to the floor and raised her fist.

"Both of you stop it!" Zane shouted, walking in. His eyes widened.

"Pixal! Get off of her right now! You probably broke her nose!" Zane hissed, pushing Pixal off and helping Cynder off.

"How are you feeling?" Cynder asked, her nose bleeding.

"I feel a lot better. The pain suddenly stopped, I don't understand how." Zane said.

"Don't worry about it…" Cynder smiled.

"Are you alright Pixal?" Asked Zane.

"Yes, she only did minor damage." Pixal said.

"She wasn't trying to badly harm you, it was most likely a playful fight." Zane said, annoyed.

"She stabbed me, with a blade." Pixal said, noticing there was no blade in sight.

"I tackled Pixal, and punched her on accident, I meant to tackle her, just moved my hand at the wrong time." Cynder said, trying to pin it on Pixal.

"You tackled me and punched me! It was no accident!" Pixal hissed.

"You repeatedly punched my nose!" Cynder hissed. Pixal frowned. The two began arguing loudly about who started it.

"Enough!" Zane shouted.

"Cynder come on, let us go get your nose checked out. Pixal, you know how to fix yourself. And Cynder attacked you first, I know, but it was simply an accident. I do believe she was just going to playfully tackle you, or start a small brawl but you added too much force when you need her in the stomach. Or she hit you when going to tackle you because of a psychotic outburst." Zane walked off, helping Cynder who clenched her stomach.

"You started that fight." Zane said, as he felt her stomach to see if anything was broken.

"I know. I meant to tackle her, but got really mad and punched her…Will you forgive me?" Cynder gave him an innocent look.

"Not now Cynder." Zane said. Cynder got up and got on her knees.

"What are you doing?! Sit back up here and let me finish patching you up!" Zane said.

"I'm fine, Ninny. Just let me take care of something for you." Cynder placed her hands to Zane's hips.

"If you dare do what I think you are going to do, I'm not going to help you." Zane was trying to sound angry but he wasn't.

"Then don't. ~" Cynder pulled his pants down and saw he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Really Zane? ~" Cynder giggled.

"C-Cynder…" He blushed heavily.

"W-What do you plan to d-do?" Zane asked, noticing her lustful look.

"I'm gonna blow you to heaven, my lovely Ninny. ~" Cynder smiled.

"What do you think she got him to do after he patched her up?" Kai said.

"Probably something fun, maybe a blow job or something to repay him. I think it's funny, she been repaying Zane or making him forgive her with sexual stuff instead of doing her normal stuff." Cole said.

"Well she does have competition now." Jay said.

"True. Speaking of that, we should see if Pixal's okay." Kai said.

"Yup." The three agreed and went to find Pixal.

Pixal had finished repairing herself, but she could hear the loud noises that came from where Zane had gone with Cynder to patch up her wounds.

"So, she wishes to play dirty. Alright, then she is on." Pixal said.

"Hey Pixal, how are you doing?" Kai asked, walking in with Jay and Cole.

"I am fine. Is Cynder alright?" Pixal asked, though she really didn't care if Cynder was or wasn't.

"We don't know. For all we know she could be hurt and just doing something to Zane to repay him. We'll check on her later though." Cole said.

"By the way, please never do something with Zane while you guys are here. You make the worst sounding moans, it hurts our ears." Kai said.

"I realized that when Zane started getting upset about his ears hurting. But what we were doing hurt…" Mumbled Pixal.

"Well duh! It always hurts the female when it's their first time!" Jay said.

"Oh…I should do some research on the female body." Pixal said, and she connected to the Wi-Fi.

"Now will you let me finish patching you up?" Zane said, panting as he pulled his pants back up, fixed his hair and retied his shirt.

"Yes." Cynder sat down, smiling.

"Good. You know you are so lustful." Zane chuckled.

"Only sometimes." Cynder said.

"More like, only lately. Lately you have been acting strange, but I like it." Zane gently kissed Cynder.

"I'm glad to hear…" Cynder bit her bit and winced, as Zane touched a spot on her rib cage.

"Oh…That is defiantly broken…" Zane bit his lip.

"I'm going to get Sensei. Get dressed while I'm going to get Sensei." Zane said, walking out. Cynder used her magic to clothe herself.

"She's defiantly trying harder…I know that she feel softer inside than Pixal, she also knows what she's doing…But Pixal does know a bit of what she's doing…Both defiantly know their way around a man's body." Zane said as he continued walking.

**Author's note:**

**The song that Cynder sang along to (the one I put the lyrics of) is "I can't decide" by Scissors Sisters. More song will be mentioned and so will some books, television shows and movies (Watch for the references, because I don't know where I'll put them.) Cynder only sang the lyrics in which she felt were correct for the situation. "Lock the door and close the blinds we're going for a ride." For her would mean them fight until one kills the other. So ya, just to clear up any confusion.**

**Suggestions on who Zane ends up with are still being taken. **


	3. Chapter 2: Battles of Difficulty

Pixal paced around her room, she had heard that Cynder had broken a rib or two in their fight. It's not that she cared, it was more of the fact, and they needed to move. Or the nindroids would defiantly find them.

Cynder bolted from the room she had been asked to stay in, panting heavily. She knew the others wouldn't believe her, so she ran to Pixal.

"Pixal!" Cynder screamed. Her pace slowed.

Pixal knew that Cynder would only come for her for help if she had to. So Pixal bolted out to find her.

"What is wrong?" Pixal asked, once she had found Cynder.

"The nindroids…They broke into the room I was asked to wait in, we need to get what we need from this place and get out." Cynder panted.

"Understood, did you tell the others?" Asked Pixal.

"If I told them, they would just think I'm having a schizophrenic attack." Cynder said.

"Are you positive it was real?" Asked Pixal. There was a loud sound a glass shattering, and they were back to back in the middle of a crowd of nindroids.

"Believe me now?" Asked Cynder.

"Yes. You know how to fight correct?" Pixal looked around.

"Ya I do." Cynder said.

"Can you fight with your ribs being broken?" Pixal shifted, wondering why they hadn't tried to attack them yet.

"I could care less about the pain it causes." Cynder immediately slammed one of her fists into one of the nindroids. Pixal and Cynder were being forced to fight together.

"Pixal!" Cynder noticed Cryptor had a knife. She tackled Pixal, and used her magic to freeze the nindroids. They both look into each other's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Pixal asked.

"Ya, you?" Asked Cynder.

"I will be fine." Pixal noticed blood.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Pixal asked.

"Positive, let's get the others and get out of here." Cynder said.

"Thank you, Cynder." Pixal said.

"Don't mention it. I save who deserves to be saved, I want Zane happy, even if it means he isn't with me." Cynder said.

"I want him happy too…But I want him as well." Pixal said.

"If I can keep my clan, I won't return here, he'll be all yours." Cynder said.

"You're lying." Pixal chuckled.

"Maybe…I don't know…" Cynder looked away, heart growing heavy.

"I know things you don't, Pixie. Now come on." Cynder started walking.

"Alright." Pixal said, following her.

The place had already been infected by nindroids, the two got in the vents.

"How are we to get the gear if we can't get in the room?" Pixal whispered.

"Magic, I'll get them." Cynder whispered, using her magic to get the gear from the room they were watching.

After they got all the gear and items they knew they needed, they got out of there.

"Pixal, Cynder! You're alright!" Zane smiled when he saw the two. The others had already fled outside and hidden.

"Yes we are." Pixal said.

"Oh cool you guys got our gear." Kai said.

"Yup. And we can work together if we have to." Cynder said, holding her side.

"I believe you were lying when you said you were alright." Pixal said.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Cynder said.

"If we move from this hiding place, they'll find us." Cole said.

"If we stay here to long they'll find us." Jay said. Cynder using magic to put the gear into a backpack, mostly shrinking some stuff so it'd fit. She slipped it onto her back and climbed from the small hole.

"Where are you going?" Zane yelped.

"You know what, I might not be allowed in the clan world, but that doesn't mean I can't use the gate as a way to get us out of here. Or at least get you guys out of here." Cynder said.

"We are not leaving you here!" Zane said.

"That's not an opinion sometimes, wither I stay or not." Cynder said.

"If the Overlord-" Cole started.

"I know how to fend for myself." Cynder slipped the bag off and handed it to Pixal.

"Alright once you guys are there, find Vail, ask her to open the Gate to Ninjago, it should open to a different area. Vail should be in her tent." Cynder said, opening the Gate and shoeing the others through. She closed it once they were each in the Clan world; all of them were in the Clan world but her. She ran off, not caring if she got hurt in a battle.

"I'm glad I could help them." Cynder mumbled.

The others found Vail quickly and had asked her, they were back in another area of Ninjago in no time. There was no sight of the nindroids, or Cynder.

"I wonder if she's okay…" Zane mumbled.

"She saved our butts back there. We owe her." Kai said.

"You own me nothing." Cynder had suddenly appeared, legs crossed on a rock.

"Are you alright?" Asked Pixal, noticing more blood than before.

"I'll live, not like pain bothers me so…" Cynder said.

"You're acting depressed, what's wrong?" Nya said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I just needed to know you guys were safe. We will meet again. Goodbye." Cynder teleported off.

"Cynder!" Zane yelped.

"She just left…She's gonna get killed if she goes to the Clan world early or she's going to get hurt from a fight or something…" Zane paced around.

"Zane, this is the girl who mopped the training room floor with our asses, she'll be fine." Kai said, crossing his arms.

"I still can't help but be worried…I love her…" Zane mumbled.

"Well you still have Pixal. Now we need to set up camp for the night." Kai said. When the items they needed that had been shrunken were taken a couple inches from the backpack, they became full size again.

"That's pretty cool!" Cole said.

"It's better to keep them away from me…I'm too much of an easy target to find…And I'm too dangerous…" Cynder threw her hood over her head and continued walking.

"Cryptor! Over there!" The Mini-Droid pointed to hooded Cynder.

"Shit!" Cynder bolted off, kicking in some magic to make her run faster.

"After her! The Overlord wants her!" Hissed Cryptor, he bolted after her.

"Well camps all set up. At least we're in a forest, we'll be harder to find. And forests normally have berries and stuff." Cole said.

"Do you think Cynder will get caught?" Pixal asked.

"She ran from the cops back where she was originally from for like four years. She'll be fine." Kai said, setting up the fire.

"Four years? That is…Impressive, but these are nindroids, they do not need rest unlike her." Pixal said.

"That's true…Let's hope she stays safe, she's a useful person and a great fighter. If she switches sides or gets caught, we're screwed. The Overlord could easily use her magic against us." Cole said.

"Where did Zane go?" Pixal asked, noticing Zane wasn't in camp.

"Well I'm pretty sure he went to see if there was a lake, he should be back soon." Kai said.

"Alright." Pixal said.

"You shouldn't worry about Cynder, she's smart and she knows what she's doing." Nya said.

"Let us hope so." Pixal said.

"We got you." Cryptor bitterly spat in Cynder's ear as he held her head up by her hair. Upon being caught she tried to fight, but she was hurting and exhausted, so Cryptor was able to win the fight.

"My nose is defiantly broken…" Cynder coughed up blood.

"I don't care. Mini-Droid, do me a favor and take her back to the prison holds." Said Cryptor. The Mini-droid grabbed both of Cynder's wrists and pushed her along in front of him.

She was too exhausted to fight, and she was too exhausted to try to escape.

"Do you think Cynder's okay? She should have at least called by now…" Zane worriedly said.

"She's fine, you know that too." Kai said.

Cryptor had tied Cynder up with anti-magic chains so she couldn't use her magic. She had a gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream or shout.

"Mini-Droid, fix the wounds you have to so she doesn't die. I'm going to ask the Overlord, if we can do something to her that will defiantly enrage Zane. He'll fall right into our trap." Cryptor said as he walked out the door. He poked his head in.

"And feel free to undress her while you're at it." Cryptor smirked, and left.

"Oh this will be wonderful!" The Mini-Droid exclaimed. Cynder's eyes widened and she gulped.

Zane paced, he began to worry even worse.

"I am here too…" Pixal huffed.

"I know…It's just I am worried…I love her as well…You know that…" Zane mumbled. Suddenly his phone vibrated, he pulled it out.

"Oh hey, someone texted me. It was Cynder! Well she probably can't call since she's most likely hiding…" Zane had clicked the message.

"What is it?" Pixal asked. Zane handed Pixal the phone. On it was a photo of Cynder, who was chained up, undressed and covered in white stuff and both of her private areas where oozing with it.

"Read the message." Zane said, covering his face.

"If she wasn't pregnant already, she is now." Pixal read aloud, she had a very blank look on her face before she slowly handed Zane the phone. She was shocked that Cryptor and the nindroids would do such a thing.

"She has a scar on her abdomen…And I can see the one on her eye…Her eye is bleeding, the other is stitched, and some of the other wounds are as well." Pixal said.

"Well…We have to get her back!" Zane said, angered.

"If we try to rescue her, we're going to get caught too." Kai said.

"I know…But I don't want stuff like this to happen to her!" Zane hissed.

"We'll think of a plan to rescue her alright? But I doubt she'll need it, she can probably escape herself." Cole said.

"Those are anti-magic chains, so no she can't." Zane said.

"I don't know Zane. Just wait; well think of something, alright?" Cole said.

"Alright." Zane said.

"Oh how useless, these humans…Witches tire so easily." Cryptor laughed sinisterly.

"I'll get you for this…" Cynder coughed, trying to move, but the chains wouldn't let her.

"Someone gag her." Cryptor ordered and he left the room.

"Alright boss." The Mini-Droid said. It was only Mini-Droid and Cynder in the room. And she had an idea.

"Hey Mini-Droid, how about I show you something that I can only do if I'm unchained? ~ It'll make you feel the heavens. ~" Cynder said, trying to use seduction.

"I'm not that stupid." Mini-Droid said, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh come on. ~ You didn't even get a chance to have any fun, so wouldn't you like a private session? ~" Cynder said.

"Well the taller nindroids kept pushing me outta the way." Mini-Droid mumbled, growing tempted.

"They shouldn't treat you like that. ~ You're a very important person. ~ So why don't you unchain me, so I can show you the heavens? ~" Cynder said. The Mini-Droid bit his lip; Cynder knew he was having trouble resisting.

"Please? ~ I bet your's will feel so much better and I bet you know how to use it better. ~" Cynder said.

"No! I can't disobey General Cryptor!" Snapped Mini-Droid.

"Oh well. ~ I guess that means they use theirs better, their more important and that they're better at everything. ~" Cynder said, knowing how that trick always worked.

"Fine! But if you try anything funny, I can kill you right away!" Mini-Droid said, as he walked over with the key. He unshackled her left foot, she kicked him in the face making sure to use just enough force that would make him pass out and she grabbed the key from the air.

She unlocked the shackles and quickly got her stuff and got dressed. She teleported off to another area, a cave.

"I am so damn lucky boys always think with their…Other brain…Technically speaking." Cynder said.

"I can't sleep…" Zane mumbled.

"I can help you to fall asleep." Pixal said.

"No. The noises you make are horrible. Besides…I want Cynder to be safe…" Zane mumbled. Suddenly his phone rang,

"Hello?" Zane answered his phone.

"It me, Cynder, don't worry I'm fine. I managed to trick the Mini-Droid into releasing me. I used magic to clean myself up, just like I did when I did you know what with you. So I'm fine, I'm safe." Cynder said, she started tearing up.

"Cynder! You're alright! I'm so glad to hear that you are safe!" Zane said.

"Don't come looking for me, alright? I'll be fine, I hope you live a long and full life. Goodbye." Cynder hung up, she was crying.

"It to protect him…I'm trouble…It's just to protect him…And all the others from me…" Cynder rubber her shoulders as tears streamed from her cheeks.

Zane slowly hung up.

"Cynder…" He bit his lip, as he tried not to cry.

"What happened?!" Pixal exclaimed, somewhat worried.

"She's…Not coming back Pixal…She doesn't want me to go searching for her…" Zane started crying.

"Oh my…I will go find her, and see why. I will be back as soon as possible. Please only move the camp if you really have to." Pixal said, getting up and leaving.

"Pixal…Please stay…" Zane cried.

"I will be back, I promise but I wish to know-" Pixal began.

"I don't want to be here with out on of the girls I love…You can just call her and ask her…If she doesn't want to tell you she won't…" Zane said, tears dripped from his cheeks.

"Alright." Pixal walked back into the tent and sat down.

"May I have your phone?" Pixal asked, Zane handed her his phone.

Cynder's cellphone began to ring,

"Cynder speaking." Cynder answered.

"I wish to know why you refuse to return." Said Pixal.

"I have to protect you guys…I'm a monster…That's all I ever have been…" Cynder hung up right after that, she was still crying.

"She said she left to protect us…But this behavior…It started after the fight with the nindroids…What might Cryptor have done to her…Something is wrong. We need to find her." Pixal said.

"Agreed…Let's started at dawn…" Zane mumbled, crying.

"Alright, let us go to sleep." Pixal rubbed his back before lying down.

"She is acting more isolated and depressed…We need to find her soon…I do not wish for her to be dead…Do I?" Pixal whispered to herself, realizing how she didn't care if Cynder got hurt.

Cynder sat in a fetal position, her magic was reacting. She was having trouble dealing with her emotions.

"I have to protect them from me…I'm a monster…I kill people…" Cynder said, placing her hands to her head.

Tears began trickling from her cheeks.

"The voices are screaming again…Make them stop…Please…" Cynder cried out to the figure before her. It disappeared.

"Of course…My schizophrenia is reacting too…I'm so scared…My head hurts and I'm lonely…But I feel angry…I want to rip someone apart…Someone please help…" Cynder whimpered, covering her face as she cried silently.

"She got away?!" Hissed Cryptor.

"Yes, she used this weird gun on her arm! I don't even know how she managed to use it!" The Mini-Droid lied.

"Well I guess I underestimated her. We'll have to step up our attacks, the Overlord wants her. He says he needs her magic for something…He also says we need to somehow get her on our side, she'll be a useful solder, or just a good pleasure toy." Cryptor said.

"We'll find her." Said one of the taller nindroids.

"Good. Fan out!" Ordered Cryptor.

"I need to find a safer place than this…But I need to be able to lock myself away…So I don't hurt anyone." Cynder laughed insanely.

"They're screaming…If I want it to stop I need the Dark Crown but I don't want it…Heh…Well I guess karma is a bitch…But when I was born…I was abused…I guess bad luck is my sort of thing…" Cynder said, sadly.

"One my god what was that? What? Please speak in an inside voice, I can't understand you! Oh my god! Was that a ghost?!" Cynder's head bolted around.

"Maybe we should just kill them all! It'll be fun! Their blood will stain my hands!" Cynder shouted.

"What am I doing…I'm losing it…I'm so scared…" Cynder sat down, covering her face.

"This is so scary…The voices are screaming…I feel like my disorders are bothering me majorly…But that's only because those voices are screaming so loudly…I'm scared but no one is here to save me…No one can save me…" Cynder said, emptily.

"Zane…Wake up…" Pixal pushed against him.

"Go away…." Zane snored.

"Fine, I will try to wake you up in five minutes." Pixal walked out of the tent.

"Morning Pixal." Cole said.

"Good morning." Pixal said.

"Any news from Cynder?" Kai asked.

"Apparently, Cryptor and the nindroids raped her but she managed to get away and is now refusing to return to us because she thinks she is going to hurt us." Pixal said.

"Oh…Well we should probably go find her before she tries to kill herself." Kai said, as he got up.

"I'm going to get Nya, then I'll get Jay. Cole, do me a favor and start taking the tents apart." Kai said.

"I will try to get Zane up." Pixal said.

"Good luck…It's like trying to wake up a brick." Kai said, walking away.

"Well I will find a way to wake him up." Pixal said.

Pixal walked into the tent. Zane mumbled something about Cynder. Pixal kicked him in the stomach, waking him up.

"Oh my god!" Zane shouted, holding his stomach.

"We need to leave soon." Pixal said.

"Why?" Zane groaned as he sat up.

"We must find Cynder, remember?" Pixal rolled her eyes and walked out.

Cynder got up, throwing her hood over her face. She walked out of the cave and started to walk off.

"It's all her fault. My life would be just fine if she dropped dead!" Cynder mumbled to herself as she realized how much she wanted Pixal dead.

"It is her fault, he is like this. My life would be so much better if she dropped dead!" Pixal whispered to herself, realizing how much she wanted Cynder dead.

"What was that?" Zane asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Pixal said.

"It better have been nothing." Zane bitterly mumbled.

"I need to find a better area to hid, this area is too easy to spot." Cynder said, she walked on.

Suddenly Cynder stopped and looked around.

"I know someone is there!" Cynder said. There was no one really there.

"Just walk quickly…They'll stop following you eventually." Cynder whispered, she started to speed walk. She noticed a small crack in the mountain and hid inside it, but it was larger than she thought.

"I have an idea." Cynder smiled, and began to use her magic.

"Alright, we are ready to leave." Pixal said.

"Let's go." Zane said, he started walking.

"I suggest we check caves, Cynder likes those." Nya said.

"Agreed." Zane said.

**Author's note:**

**Suggestions on who should have Zane are still up. (They will be up until the last couple of chapters (maybe.))**

**Anyways, their were some references (I think.) **

**The Clan world (it isn't cats by the way, it's a tittle (I have yet to name the actual place)) belongs to me, for those wondering. Veo, Vail and Skyra do belong to me as well. Just for those wondering.**

**I'm way too tired to think, but I wanted to post the second chapter before I pass out...Any who, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**(I apologize if anything is uncharacteristic for Cryptor and them, I didn't pay attention to them either. I'm sorry...Also I am/ was writing this while being half asleep so...Ya I'm sorry about that.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Proof of Corruption

Cynder laughed like the insane person she was. Her hands both glowed as she used her magic to hollow out some of the mountain to make a cave, one that wouldn't be noticed.

The hole to get inside was small but the inside huge. She made sure not to connect the cave to any of the other ones. She then used her magic to make a small house, perfect for one person.

"My perfect prison…" Cynder laughed, holding her sides.

"Well…We checked all the caves of the closest mountain to us…" Zane muttered, depressedly.

"But we did not look in small crevices. She is a witch, correct? Well she can use magic to hollow out the small area and make it larger, could she not?" Pixal said.

"Well yes…Yes she can! Let us go look in the crevices!" Zane happily said.

"Am I not enough…That you would-" Pixal began.

"I love both of you, and would act the same if you went missing, or left and refused to return." Zane said.

"Alright." Pixal said, though she didn't believe him.

"This is perfect. My perfect home…Or at least some where I can lock myself so no one can find me. That will make it easier for me not to hurt anyone…" Cynder said, holding her sides as tears dripped from her tears.

"Get inside." Cynder told herself, before walking inside the house. There was no windows. Only one door that led to the outside world. She locked it and put a chain on the doorknob, she cuffed it to the metal pole beside the door.

"It isn't anti-magic, but that's not important…" Cynder walked away from the door, holding her sides.

"Well…Anything?" Zane asked Kai.

"Nothing. Not a trace." Kai said.

"Damn…She knows how to hide…" Zane mumbled.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Nya shouted.

"Let's see." Zane walked over. Nya pointed to the small crevice.

"It has a small light coming from it, like a porch light. But it way too small for us to be able to get into the area inside." Nya said.

"Back up." Zane said.

"Why?" Nya asked.

"Just back up." Zane said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You're an idiot. Let me handle this." Cole shoved Zane outta the way.

"Hey!" Zane hissed.

"I'm the element of Earth, stupid." Cole said. Zane made a face before getting up and backing away. Cole closed his eyes and concentrated. He took a deep breath before punching the rock in front of him.

Cole cried out in pain.

"You are all idiots. There is metal reinforcing the rock, it is on the inside so no one would get suspicious. She is trying to make it so we cannot get in there. But I can easily break the rock away and the metal…If that's what you really want." Pixal said.

"I need to at least know she's alright." Zane said.

"Alright." Pixal walked over to the wall.

"They're here. I better make some preparations." Cynder laughed insanely.

She altered what was inside the house, it was no longer a normal house. It had weapons against the wall, she grabbed a pistol and slid it into the holster on her hip. She grabbed a dagger, it was golden.

Cynder had made the dagger, it had a lot of meaning and was very special. The one she had been given, that this one was a replica of, had been destroyed in a fight.

"Now, now, don't give them the advantage!" Cynder laughed, making the weapons disappear. The house was still not normal, there was blood on the walls and bodies hung.

"What!? I didn't mean this design…Did I?" Cynder said, scared to the verge of tears.

"Honna stop it! Please! I can't hurt my friends!" Cynder cried.

"Oh, why not? It's not like you really mean something to them." Honna said, appearing in a shadow like form. She was an illusion, something Cynder could only see and hear.

"I mean something to Zane…I can't hurt them!" Cynder cried.

"No you don't sweet heart. He has Pixal, he doesn't need you." Honna said.

"I'll kill myself before I hurt them!" Cynder shouted quietly, tears dribbling from her cheeks.

"Then go ahead, when they walk through that door, you're gonna go bat-shit crazy." Laughed Honna as she grabbed Cynder's chin and forced her to look at her. Honna laughed before her figure disappeared, Cynder started to crying even harder as she held her sides.

"There." Pixal said. The crevice was bigger, just enough for someone to be able to crawl through, but not enough to be noticed.

"Alright then in we go!" Kai said.

"If I wasn't here tomorrow…Would anybody care? If I wasn't hard and hollow then maybe you would miss me…I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone…Someone that I could like better…" Cynder sang softly while crying.

"I'll hurt them I know it…I have to dispose of myself before I do…" There was a pounding on the door before Cynder could even pull out her dagger.

"Cynder, we know you're in there! Open up!" Shouted Zane. Cynder had a flash back before she started laughing insanely.

"Like I'd open it up for you!" Cynder shouted, laughing.

There was no reply, just a lot of pounding. Cynder backed away, she turned and ran up the stairs. Locking herself within a small room.

"Stay away from me…I'm a monster…" Cynder cried.

"She's not letting us in, Zane." Kai crossed his arms.

"Judging by the sound the door is making, she has something holding the door closed, if we kick it off its hinges, it will not open up." Pixal said.

"Well it's worth trying to kick the door it." Zane said.

"I could be wrong, or she could have cuffed the knob to make it harder to open if we pick locked it, which I can do." Pixal said.

"Then pick lock it and then let's see what's holding the door closed." Cole said. Pixal nodded and pick locked the door. She was only able to open it up a little bit.

"She cuffed it." Pixal said.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Asked Jay.

"I cannot cut chains." Pixal said.

"Let's kick the door in." Zane said.

"Who wants to do it?" Asked Pixal.

"I'll do it." Cole said. The others back up, and Cole kicked the door in, which made it fly to the side and the knock him over.

"Oh…That looked pain full…" Kai winced. Cole got up.

"Let's just find Cynder." Zane said, entering the house. The others followed.

"They're here…I'm gonna end up hurting them…" Cynder rocked back and forth in a fetal position.

"Please…Just leave upon seeing the bodies Honna had me hang up…" Cynder whimpered.

"Oh my god!" Kai shouted, knocking into one of the bodies.

"Ew!" Nya cried.

"Do you think she killed them?" Pixal asked.

"No. The bodies look…And smell somewhat old. They aren't fresh kills and this place…I can tell it was newly made. Cynder wasn't gone for all that long and I know she wouldn't do this…" Zane looked around.

"These are really old actually…I believe I recognize one of these bodies from a photo Cynder had in her tent…Two people had a red slash marks done by marker. It was a photo…Oh what did she say…" Zane thought for a minute or two.

"She said it was of her family, that's why she had so many bruises and didn't have the burn mark she has on her eye." Zane said.

"Who was crossed out?" Pixal asked. Zane didn't reply.

"Zane? Who was crossed out?" Cole asked.

"Her parents..." Zane said.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Kai asked.

"She killed them, because they tried to kill her. She got revenge after getting her special bracelet that is on her left arm." Zane said.

"Why would they try to kill her?" Pixal asked.

"Her parents were abusive, no one stopped them other than her older brother, he was the only person in her life that treated her like a human being instead of like a demon child." Zane sighed.

"Wow…" Nya mumbled.

"Why won't they leave? I'm going to hurt them if they don't…" Cynder said.

"Oh who cares? They certainly don't care about you." Honna said.

"They care. I know they do!" Cynder hissed.

"You know just as well as I do that they don't." Honna said.

"We really do need to find Cynder." Zane said.

"No kidding." Cole said.

"How are we to find her when there is no trace that she is even here?" Asked Pixal.

"Let's check upstairs." Zane said.

"Let's split up actually, we'll find her faster that way." Cole said.

"Pixal, Zane and I will be one group." Kai said.

"Alright then Nya, Cole and I are another group. We'll check down here." Jay said.

"Let's go." Zane said. Kai, Zane and Pixal went upstairs.

"They're coming!" Cynder started laughing like crazy.

"Please stay away…" Cynder held her arms while she was in a fetal position.

"Okay, you two, let's start checking rooms." Kai said. Zane noticed one door closed.

"I'm guessing she's in there." Zane pointed.

"We are going to have to break the door down." Pixal said.

"Or just kick it open." Kai said. The three walked over to the locked door.

"Cynder, either open the door or we kick it open." Zane said.

"I…Can't open it…" Cynder said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Please…Just leave me alone!" Cynder growled.

"We can help you, please…Let us in." Zane said.

"She is not going to allow us in on her own. Let us just kick the door in." Pixal said.

"Okay, let's do it." Zane said.

"Who is going to do it?" Pixal asked.

"I will." Kai said, as he kicked the door.

"It didn't open…" Zane mumbled, pushing Kai out of the way.

"What are you going to do?" Kai asked.

"Kick it." Zane said. Zane smashed his foot into the door, sending it off its hinges.

Cynder stood up trembling.

"Get away from me!" Cynder shouted.

"We can help you! I can help you! Please!" Zane said.

"Get away…Please…They're screaming…They want me to kill you! She wants me to kill you!" Cynder shouted, tears started to drip from her eyes.

"What?" Kai started laughing.

"I warned you…" Cynder started laughing.

"What's going on here?" Zane asked, slowly.

"They are screaming! They want you dead! She wants me to kill you!" Cynder laughed.

"Please calm down. You are being hysterical." Pixal said.

"Your father isn't dead, Zane. I can tell you he's very much alive!" Cynder laughed.

"No he isn't…He's dead, you were at his funeral, remember?" Zane said.

"I remember! But he isn't dead, I know he isn't. He's alive but he doesn't want to see you. He told me so." Cynder said, laughing insanely.

"Cynder, my father is dead!" Zane shouted, angrily.

"Rai, rai, yes he may be dead here, but else where he isn't!" Cynder laughed, making a funny face.

"Zane, I'm a witch, I can easily bring him back, but then I'd have to use black magic…Chaotic magic." Cynder sickly smiled before she continued "Then he'll be immortal, just like you. But he may have to do some things that he would never want to do. It would all be worth it, just for him to stay alive and with you, wouldn't it?"

"I would never want for you to go bargaining your soul for me!" Zane hissed.

"But I wouldn't be bargaining my soul. I'd be bargaining his, you see, my chaos magic stems from Honna and the Dark Crown. So if I did bring him back, and if he did ever die, his soul would be bound to the Dark Crown, for Honna to decide the fate of." Cynder laughed even harder.

"Just like she gets to decide the fate of mine." Cynder said, sickly smiling.

"I don't want you to bargain his soul or your own!" Zane hissed.

"That's not what I meant. My soul is already bound, I'm dying, don't you know? I touched the Dark Crown, then the new voices started. It took weeks before they started screaming at me, and I grew power hungry. I wore the Dark Crown and I hurt my friends. I nearly killed Veo! Now I'm dying thanks to the disease that comes with the usage of that crown!" Cynder said, laughing insanely.

"You never told me that! That's why you're on trial isn't it!?" Zane's eyes widened.

"It is." Pixal said, looking away.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me!? I could have prevented this!" Zane shouted, looking at Pixal.

"She thought you would kill me and told me she was useless without you and her clan. She said if she lost you…that she would kill herself…" Pixal mumbled.

"Cynder! I would never hate you! You were forced into using the crown!" Zane shouted.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying." Honna appeared in her shadow like form, though only Cynder could see and hear her.

"But what if he isn't?" Cynder said, looking at Honna.

"He is, trust me. I know what he's thinking. He's mad at you for talking about his father." Honna chuckled.

"I know…But…He…Said he loves me…" Cynder mumbled.

"That's a lie, they all hate you, and they honestly do. They lie to you so you won't kill yourself. Why don't you kill them instead? So they can't lie to anyone anymore." Honna whispered in Cynder's ear before disappearing.

"Honna….Please…" Cynder said, tears started to drip from her cheeks.

"Who's she talking to?" Kai looked at Zane.

"I have no idea…" Zane stared worriedly at Cynder. Cynder's eyes slightly widened.

"C-Cynder? Are you okay?" Zane asked.

"I'm more than okay…You liar!" Cynder shouted.

"Liar?" Zane confusedly said.

"You said you loved me…You all act like you care…But you don't! I bet you all don't care if I died!" Cynder hissed, hands beginning to glow. Pixal realized the outcome of this event could end badly if Cynder began using magic.

"Please, calm down, I can help you." Pixal said.

"What the tin-can girl with programmed emotions, can help someone with actual ones?!" Cynder yelled, glaring.

"I think I'll kill you first." Cynder smirked. Pixal frowned and tackled Cynder, punching her in the nose.

"Calm down or I will have to beat some sense into you." Pixal threatened.

"If I don't kill you first." Cynder smugly said, kicking Pixal off. Pixal hit the roof before smashing harshly into the floor.

"I will not hold back, Ms. Shade." Pixal said, bitterly.

"Oh please don't. Killing you won't be as fun if you were going easy on me." Cynder snorted. Pixal growled.

"You underestimate me." Pixal hissed, tackling Cynder once more.

"So you like being the dominate one, huh? Well so do I!" Cynder hissed, Pixal grabbed Cynder's throat.

"I would rather kill you than see anyone else die." Pixal growled, releasing Cynder's throat and repeatedly punching her face.

Cynder smiled sickly and used her magic to shoot Pixal off of her, which back fired, Pixal smashed into Cynder. Cynder coughed up blood. Pixal pushed herself up.

Cynder punched Pixal's face, and pushed her off. Cynder stood up and turned the bracelet on her wrist into its gun mode. She shot Pixal repeatedly before the gun turned back into the normal bracelet.

"You cannot keep this up…You are wounded…" Pixal coughed.

"So are you…" Cynder coughed up more blood. Pixal got up and punched Cynder in the chest. Cynder was knocked off her feet. Both were greatly wounded, Pixal had wires showing and was short-circuiting. Cynder was bleeding in multiple places and probably had some broken ribs. But neither was going to back off.

"I will kill you, even if it kills me." Cynder hissed, getting up and pulling her pistol out.

Zane and Kai had ran off to go get Cole, Jay and Nya for they didn't know how to stop the fight.

"Agreed." Pixal said. Cynder shot her with her pistol. Pixal ran up to Cynder and punched her in the face. Cynder bounced back onto her feet and kicked Pixal in the stomach. Pixal was knocked back, but not off of her feet.

Cynder tackled Pixal, only to be kicked off. Cynder landed on her back. Pixal got up, walking over to her, she grabbed Cynder's shirt and picked her up.

"You sicken me." Pixal spat before punching Cynder really hard in the eye. Cynder yelped, she kicked Pixal as hard as she could in the stomach.

"I'm metal, you are flesh." Pixal said, smashing Cynder into the floor. Conquering up the last bit of magical energy she could, Cynder shot Pixal in the stomach.

"You sicken me as well." Cynder staggered onto her feet, as did Pixal. They walked over to each other and did the stupidest thing they could. They smashed their heads into each other.

Cynder and Pixal yelped in pain, dropping to the ground holding their heads for a minute or two. Pixal got to her feet before Cynder did. She grabbed Cynder and threw her across the room. Cynder's right arm was pierced be a piece of metal. She got up and attempted to remove the metal.

The metal was deep within her tissue, so it did not come out.

"You are growing tired." Pixal said, holding her side.

"As are you." Cynder coughed, staggering. Once more they walked over to each other.

"He will be mine." Pixal said.

"You are wrong. He'll be mine." Cynder hissed, grabbing Pixal's shirt.

"You threatened to kill us, now you act as if you love him? You are the liar, I bet you are a spy of the Overlord's." Pixal grabbed Cynder's shirt.

"You could be a spy just as much as I could be. And heed I remind you, you tried to kill us too, so you're a liar too." Cynder hissed. Pixal punched Cynder harshly in the stomach, making her cough up more blood.

Cynder took her dagger up and stabbed Pixal, she stabbed her where she believed her 'heart' was. Pixal released Cynder and shut down. Cynder wobbled before passing out from blood loss.

Zane, Kai, Nya, Cole and Jay ran in.

"Pixal! Cynder!" Zane shouted.

"Oh my god!" Nya yelped, shocked.

"We need to get them medical attention! Now!" Zane shouted.

"We need to get back to camp first! Nothing here will be able to help them." Kai said. Zane nodded.

"We need to pick them up." Zane said.

"I'll pick Pixal up, she's probably heavier." Cole said, walking over to sparking Pixal and picking her up.

"Thank you." Zane said, picking up the bloody mess named Cynder.

"So she started to threaten to kill you?" Jay said.

"Yes. She said that 'they' told her to. She's hearing voices…They are screaming at her…Her mental stability is horrible…" Zane said, as they continued heading back to camp.

"I wish my father was still here…He would know what to do…" Zane sighed heavily.

"Cynder started shouting about Dr. Julien not being dead…Then she said she could bring him back…It was weird…" Kai said.

"Maybe she can…But I do not want my father to have…" Zane trailed off.

"Let's talk about this after we get to camp. We'll need to fix Pixal and patch Cynder up before we talk." Nya said.

"Well Nya and I can fix Pixal. But do any of us know how to fix major wounds?" Jay asked.

"I do. I made sure to look up herbal remedies and all sorts of things. I had a feeling Pixal and Cynder would try to kill each other." Zane said, sadly.

"Maybe they'll learn to get along?" Nya shrugged.

"They will never be able to get along until I choose…But…I can't decide…I love them both…" Zane said, as he started to cry.

"Whoa, calm down. We should talk about this later when Cynder's not about to die from blood loss." Cole said.

"How's she holding up?" Nya asked as Zane walked from the tent where he had been patching Cynder up.

"She'll live." Zane sighed.

"How's Pixal?" Asked Zane.

"She'll be fine. We just didn't want to turn her on yet. She'll probably go right to trying to kill Cynder." Jay said.

"That's not making me feel any better." Zane said.

"It wasn't supposed to." Jay said.

"What are we supposed to do? We cannot just allow them to kill each other." Zane said.

"We don't know." Cole said.

"We'll probably have to teach…Force them to get along. We might need to remind them, we are on the run from the Overlord! We don't have time to deal with them almost killing each other all the time." Kai said.

"Well this is the first time that they've actually been trying to kill each other, before I think it was just…Mortally wound, but this time…No. They were defiantly trying to kill each other." Zane said, sighing.

"It is not polite to talk about Cynder and I, especially when we are not awake." Pixal said, walking out, slightly limping.

"How are you awake?!" Jay yelped.

"I can turn myself on." Pixal said, walking over to Zane and sitting down beside him.

"I am surprised you are not trying to kill Cynder." Zane said.

"She threatened to kill you, I was only protecting you." Pixal said.

"I don't need you to protect me and she threatened you and Kai as well." Zane said.

"I know, but I do not believe she was buffing." Pixal said.

"I know she was." Zane said.

"She wasn't." Pixal hissed.

"Go back to sleep. Please, you need to heal." Zane said.

"Alright, come get me if you need me." Pixal got up and limped into the tent she had been in.

"What am I to do? They want each other dead…" Zane said, whimpering softly.

"Why are you so sure?" Asked Kai.

"Cynder has six broken ribs, three on both sides. Pixal broke her nose and her skull is damaged, her eye…She's most likely blind in it. Her eye was horribly damaged. And I saw how Pixal was." Zane said.

"Ya…She had wires hanging out, some metal missing, was sparking a lot and nearly set on fire a couple of times." Jay said.

"Trying to kill each other was an understatement." Kai said.

"No kidding…Cynder had a piece of metal lodged in her arm…She won't…Shouldn't be able to use it for a while…The metal…Was down to the bone…She's lucky. It missed a vain, just by an inch too." Zane rubbed his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Zane asked, helping Cynder sit up so she could drink some water.

"Like…Shit…" Cynder coughed up some blood.

"I'll see if I can't find the correct herbs for some pain medicine." Zane said, holding the water to Cynder's lips. Cynder drank some but not much, she looked exhausted.

"Cynder, you are dehydrated." Zane said.

"I'm not thirsty…Alright? I just want to sleep…" Cynder mumbled.

"Alright…If you need anything just ask." Zane said, hoping she wouldn't ask for anything sexual.

"At the moment…I just want to sleep…" Cynder coughed.

"Have a good sleep…And please don't die." Zane said. Cynder nodded slowly. Zane helped her to lie back down before he left the tent.

"How is she?" Asked Pixal.

"She is not healing." Zane said.

"It has been a week since our fight…She only woke a day ago…Give her time." Pixal said.

"I know. Now since you helped cause this, you get to help me find the herbs I need to make some pain medicine and well as some other herbs to make some other medicine." Zane said.

"Why do we not just take her to a hospital?" Pixal asked.

"Normal medicine will kill her, it would kill anyone from the clan world…And if we took her to the hospital the Overlord would find out where she…We are. The hospital would use normal medicine, and it would slowly poison her…Let's just go get those herbs." Zane walked out of the camp.

"Alright." Pixal followed.

Cynder woke up a couple minutes later, in screaming agony.

"My body hurts…So much…" She coughed.

"They're poisoning you." Honna appeared.

"No…Zane is using herbal remedies…He'd never hurt me…You lied..." Cynder coughed up blood.

"They are, I swear, the water has medicine…Normal medicine in it. It's crushed up. They're trying to kill you." Honna chuckled.

"Shut the hell up Honna! Go away!" Cynder shouted, before she started gagging.

"What's she shouting about?" Kai looked concernedly at Cole.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Cole said, getting up.

Cole and Kai walked into the tent they had Cynder in, to see her shouting at nothing.

"Cynder? Are you hearing voices?" Kai asked, loudly.

"Don't come crying to me about your death when you die." Honna said, disappearing.

"Yes…Honna's…She keeps lying to me…Telling me you are trying to kill me…That you hate me…I can't take her lies…They hurt…The voices scream the same thing in my head when Honna's around." Cynder said, coughing.

"When Honna's around?" Kai said, confused.

"She was right in front of me a minute ago…She was there when I was yelling about killing you. You asked who I was talking to…I was talking to Honna…" Cynder stared gagging again.

"Are you okay?" Cole asked. Cynder shook her head.

"I'm gonna throw up…" Cynder mumbled, trying to stop gagging.

Kai helped her sit up, and she ended up throwing up blood onto the sheets.

"Gross…" Cole mumbled.

"So you were talking to Honna? No one was there Cynder." Kai said, as if he was speaking to a child.

"I am not a child!" Cynder shouted, coughing.

"Honna was right in front of me…I swear…" Cynder said.

"Cynder, nothing was there." Kai shook his head before continuing "You were hallucinating…Honna isn't real."

"Yes she is…I can see her…She talks to me…Like a normal person…" Cynder started to gag again. Kai didn't reply, Cynder ended up throwing up blood before nearly passing out.

Kai helped her to lie back down before he got up and walked out with Cole.

"Well that explains the odd behavior." Cole said.

"Ya, it does. We need to tell Zane when about this when he gets back." Kai said.

"Something about the way she said that she could see Honna and how she talks to her like she's a normal person sends chills down my spine…" Cole mumbled.

"Same here…" Kai said.

"Zane, we need to talk to you." Kai said.

"Later, right now I need to tend to Cynder." Zane said.

"No, we need to talk to you _now_." Cole said.

"Alright, what is it?" Zane stopped walking and looked at them.

"Cynder told us she was seeing someone named Honna, and that she's been talking to her like she was a normal person. Honna isn't real, but Cynder's convinced she is. And apparently Honna has been telling her that we are trying to kill, that we hate her, and that we're lying to her." Kai said.

"Cynder also told us that…The voices scream the same thing Honna says to her when she can see Honna." Cole said.

"That doesn't sound good…" Zane said, frowning.

"She told me something about Honna. Honna lives in the Dark Crown." Pixal said.

"She…Used to be a witch…The strongest one…Other than me…She got corrupted though…She made the Dark Crown and…Hid…" Cynder started to throw up blood as she stood leaning on the outside of the tent.

"She killed people…And forced their souls into the…Dark Crown…When she was going to…Be killed for her crimes…She hid inside the…Crown…After hiding the crown in a hidden lake between…Nera clan….And the Futuristic-Bots clan…" Cynder threw up more blood.

"Other than you?" Kai gave her a curious look.

"I'm…Stronger…Was…Stronger…I am getting weaker as the…Disease from the Dark…Crown spreads through…Out…My body…It's going…To kill me…" Cynder coughed.

"It won't if you have the Dark Crown on." Honna appeared beside Cynder.

"Shut…The…Hell up…Honna!" Cynder hissed, coughing.

"Cynder…No one's there…" Zane concernedly said.

"Honna is…She said…That the…Disease won't kill me…If I have the Dark…Crown on…But I refuse…To ever wear that retched…Thing again, even if it…Means I die…" Cynder coughed even harder.

"That's your choice Cynder." Honna said.

"Go away!" Cynder looked at Honna.

"Fine." Honna disappeared.

"Go lay down. I need to make your pain medicine…Then we need to talk." Zane said.

"Okay…" Cynder staggered back into the tent and lied back down.

"I'm surprised she can even get up on her own…She must have been in a lot of pain…And must have been really lonely-" Zane started.

"Or she could not stand the voices anymore." Pixal said.

"Or that. To walk out here." Zane said.

"What are you going to tell her?" Kai asked.

"That is going to be between her and I." Zane said, sternly.

"Alright, whatever dude." Kai said, putting his hands in the air.

**Author's note:**

**I know these must be annoying but, I have to put them.**

**Suggestions still up for who Zane ends up with.**

**Songs in this "Would it Matter" By Skillet and a bit of "Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses" by Hatsune Miku.**

**If you can tell me what the one reference is I will give you a virtual hug. (Hint: It is something that has _just_ recently been added to my favorite shows list.)_  
_**

**Now you all got to see just how crazy Cynder really is. But can you guess that actually reasons to why she _went_ that crazy?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Chaos at Heart

Zane sighed and stretched out.

"She's not healing and we need to move…I'm more then positive that the nindroids are going to find us if we do not." Zane rubbed his arms, biting his lip.

"Maybe we should leave her." Pixal said. Kai smacked the back of her head.

"We leave her, and the Overlord has the advantage." Kai said.

"We aren't leaving anyone." Cole said.

"It was only a suggestion." Pixal huffed.

"Maybe Pixal's right. I mean, she's only slowing us down and she's not healing. I doubt the Overlord can really do anything to her or with her…At least not while she's in this state." Nya said.

"See? They do hate you." Honna whispered, appearing. Cynder whimpered softly, eyes wide.

"Alright, you were…Right…Let's get out of…Here…" Cynder staggered to her feet, she didn't really have anything out. Anything that was hers, she could get later, or just teleport it to herself.

"Where…Do I…Go?" Cynder slowly crawled under the cloth of the opposite side of the tent's doors. She stood up and walked off.

"Back to that little house." Honna said.

"If…I go there…I'll be found…" Cynder coughed.

"Well, then go there, lock the doors." Honna said, and she disappeared after whispering something to Cynder.

"And kill yourself." Honna whispered in her ear.

"Okay…" Cynder didn't want to fight.

"I'm just a burden…On them…They can tell…Me all they want…That I'm not…But I am…I know it…" Cynder continued to walk on despite the pain that shocked throughout her body with each step.

"Cynder, I need to…" Zane trailed off upon noticing Cynder wasn't there.

"Guys! Cynder's gone!" Zane shouted, running out of the tent.

"Any idea where she would go?" Cole asked.

"She could have gone back to that house but she would know better because she knows we know where it is and that we could easily find her." Zane said.

"Let's check there anyways, even if she isn't there, we can hide in the cave she created. Or inside that house…But that place gives me the creeps." Cole said.

"No kidding." Kai said.

"Alright, let's pack up camp and head off." Zane nodded in agreement.

"By now they…Must have…Figured out I'm…Gone…I need to pick up…The pace…" Cynder coughed up some blood. She staggered and nearly fell over.

"Come on…You've dealt with worse…I think…" Cynder shook her head and then continued to walk, adding a little bit of magic into her walk so she could move faster.

The magic stopped after a little while, Cynder knew she was out of magical energy. She was growing tired, but needed to get to that house before the others.

"Okay! Everything is packed up. Now we need to head that house…I hope she's there and that she's okay." Zane said.

"Let's head out." Cole said.

Cynder arrived before the others, and managed to get in. She staggered up the stairs, nearly falling a couple of times. Once she had gotten into the only room with a bed, she locked the door and walked over to the bed, she sat down.

"Goodnight Cynder." Honna covered her mouth with a cloth. Cynder fainted.

"What the clans don't know is that I can still use my magic and that I can move the Dark Crown at will." Honna smirked.

"But those pesky ninjas will notice! I must make it seem like an outfit." Honna chuckled sinisterly. She changed Cynder into a fancier gown, before teleporting the Dark Crown onto her waist.

"It just looks like an outfit. Dark Crown, I command you to heal her wounds, just enough so she can fight." Honna said, the crown glowed.

Cynder lifted a bit from the magic before just dropping. The wounds were healed but just a little bit. Honna grabbed a pen and paper.

"Cynder?! Are you here?" Zane shouted, entering the house.

"Let's check up stairs." Kai said. The group went up the stairs.

"A couple doors are closed." Zane said.

"Only one has blood leading up to it." Pixal said, pointing.

"I have a feeling that's locked." Zane said.

"I am going to pick lock it. No more kicking doors in like ruffians." Pixal said, walking over to the door and pick locking it.

"Zane, Come here." Pixal said. Zane walked over, as did the others.

"What's the note say?" Kai asked as Zane walked over to Cynder. He picked up the note.

"Uh…" Zane's face turned red.

"Read it." Cole said.

"It says…"Have fun. ~Honna" I don't think Cynder did this to herself…" Zane mumbled, blushing heavily.

"She looks cute though. The dress colors suits her skin color." Pixal said.

"The trinket around her waist doesn't look right…" Zane leaned closer to get a better look.

"Zane, Honna isn't real…She couldn't have written that!" Kai said.

"Oh please. I'm not fake, idiot." Honna appeared to them.

"I have to have the Dark Crown in the room or I can't appear to those who haven't touched the crown." She cupped Cynder's face before continuing "Like Shady did."

"What did you do to her?!" Zane hissed.

"I used chloroform, she's going to be out for a while." Honna laughed, releasing Cynder's face before walking away from her nearly motionless body.

"Wait, she said the Dark Crown has to be in the room. But the only thing close to a crown is the belt like item on Cynder's waist…" Pixal stared at the Crown. Her eyes widened.

"T-That's the Dark Crown?! You put it on her!" Cried Pixal.

"I can put it on who ever I want to. By the way, when she first touched the crown, it had been calling to her. I was calling to her. I want her soul! Her magic is so strong. With her strength I'll be able to take over her body, and alter its looks to fit mine, and then I can cause some chaos in the Clan world! I'll kill each of the people there…Or kill some and make the others my slaves." Honna laughed.

"Don't you dare hurt Cynder!" Zane shouted.

"Oh please, her soul belonged to me from first touch. You do know that I can easily manipulate her. Her mind set is so easy. It's pathetic." Honna laughed sinisterly.

"So help me god, I will tear you apart!" Zane hissed. Honna laughed even harder.

"You defeat me? You forget I'm the one stealing Cynder's magic. I'm stronger than her." Honna chuckled.

"You are incorrect! I can tell you are lying. You are only able to drain her magic while she has the Dark Crown on! She is still stronger!" Pixal said, getting into a fighting position.

"Oh please, Pixie, your even weaker and pathetic than he is." Honna said.

"S…Shut up!" Cynder shouted, staggering on to her feet.

"I never asked for you to heal me, to help me. I know all you want is to possess this body and it's magic. Well too bad. I'd rather die than give it to you." Cynder hissed, trying not to cough.

"Your still in so much pain, you can't be stronger than me, not in this state." Honna laughed.

"I can't get away, from the fire that burns inside, consuming. I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe! The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything! This is the madness in me!" Cynder sang softly.

"Pft!" Honna laughed really hard.

"You underestimate what I would do..." Cynder tackled Honna, who disappeared, causing her to smash into the ground.

"Not gonna work. ~" Honna reappeared.

"Damn it…" Cynder coughed.

"Crown, undo the healing you did. It'll be easier to drain her well she's having trouble moving." Honna said.

"Are you alright?" Pixal asked, leaning down to help Cynder up. The crown worked quickly and undid the magic it had used to fix the wounds.

"I hate…Dresses…" Cynder coughed up some blood. Pixal helped Cynder onto her feet.

"We need to get that crown off you." Pixal whispered. Cynder nodded.

"Hey Honna! If you want her, you've got to go through us!" Cole shouted, taking out his sword.

"Whatever." Honna rolled her eyes.

Pixal and Cynder managed to sneak out of the room.

"I need…To get…Out of this…Stupid dress…" Cynder mumbled.

"Later, first things first. We must get that crown off of you." Pixal said, she pulled at the crown. Cynder closed her eyes and used magic to get it to release her. Pixal grabbed it and threw it. It smashed into the wall and then fell onto the stair case.

"Can you hear the voices screaming still?" Pixal asked. Cynder nodded.

"Where are…" Pixal blushed lightly before continuing "Do you know where some else you can wear is? That dress is bothering me…Something about it is strange."

"Room…Beside the bedroom…I have an extra kimono…In there…" Cynder said. Pixal helped her up and they walked inside that room.

"Can…You get changed on your own?" Pixal asked, looking away.

"What…Never seen another girl…Naked?" Chuckled Cynder, smiling softly.

"N-No!" Pixal blushed heavily.

"Relax…I can…Just teasing you." Cynder smiled.

"Oh…Where is your kimono? I will get it for you." Pixal said.

"In...There." Cynder pointed at the desk.

"Are you positive?" Asked Pixal, Cynder nodded. Pixal walked over to the desk and grabbed out the kimono.

"This is very pretty." Pixal said, walking over and handing Cynder her kimono.

"You…Can you…Look away…or something?" Cynder asked. Pixal walked over to the wall and watched the door.

"It is…Not like I have not seen your body…Without clothing on…The nindroids sent…They sent-" Pixal started, nervously.

"I know…A photo of me…Naked…And cover in that…Disgusting white goop…Which might I add…Feels horrible…" Cynder said.

"I thought it was…You know…" Pixal blushed heavily.

"No…They don't actually have…That…It's artificial…It feels…Like a liquid and a solid…It's disgusting…" Cynder shuttered. She began to remove the dress. Once she had gotten the dress off she groaned in pain.

"Cynder?" Pixal turned around. Cynder was coughing up blood.

"Oh my!" Pixal bolted over to her.

"My body…It really hurts…I can't…" Cynder placed her hand over her mouth. Cynder threw up some blood, it was on the floor and not on herself.

"That is…Disgusting." Pixal said, she looked at the desk.

"One second." She walked over to it and sighed.

"You wear pants under your kimono?" Pixal gave Cynder a weird look.

"I feel…To exposed…If I don't…" Cynder mumbled.

"So you are modest?" Asked Pixal.

"That's what people…Like telling me…" Cynder leaned against the wall.

"Allow me to help you get dressed." Pixal said.

"Why are…You blushing?" Cynder asked.

"I have never seen another girl…Undressed like this…In front of me…" Pixal said, she look around in the desk and found the pants Cynder wears with her kimono.

She walked over and placed it by the kimono.

"Hey Pixie, why do we fight? I mean…Seriously…We could be such great friends…When Zane isn't around but when he is…" Cynder looked away.

"We both love him…It is as simple as that…But maybe our fights…Are getting a little out of hand…But Cynder…I don't really care for you. I only help you because Zane loves you as well." Pixal said.

"Same…Get out." Cynder said..

"What?" Pixal said.

"Get out of…This room…I want to get…Dressed alone." Cynder bitterly said.

"If you need me…I'll be outside the door." Pixal said, walking outside of the room.

"I won't need…Your help." Cynder spat, coughing. She slowly got dressed and the staggered out and into the other room. She made sure Pixal hadn't noticed her.

"Oh look! Cynder's here to watch your death!" Honna laughed.

"They can't hear or see you anymore…" Cynder coughed, hands beginning to glow.

"The Dark Crown is still in the house, I'm still visible." Honna said. The others were being held by magic, they were each against the wall and being chocked. But Zane, he was being electrocuted.

"Zane!" Cynder yelped. Zane didn't look at her.

"See? You disgust him." Laughed Honna.

"So be it." Cynder concentrated all of her energy into her magic. A pentagram appeared underneath her, it was made by magic, and it was glowing. A bright light shined. It was blinding.

"I will burn….I will burn for you. With fire and fury. Fire and fury. My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you." Cynder sang softly, before throwing up blood.

The light suddenly stopped, Honna was no longer in sight and her magic was no longer affecting the others. Everyone but Cynder, she was curled into a ball, motionless.

"Cynder?!" Zane bolted up to her. He gently pushed her over, undoing the ball in the process.

"She's not breathing!" Zane yelped.

"What?!" Kai said, quickly walking over.

"What happened?" Pixal asked, walking in.

"I noticed the Dark Crown had disappeared and I thought something had…Happened…" Pixal stared.

"Cynder?" Pixal said. No reply.

"She's not breathing…She has no pulse…" Zane whimpered, tears dripping from his cheeks.

"What?" Pixal walked over.

"She died to save us…" Zane pulled her body into a hug, crying.

"That is impossible…What happened?" Pixal asked.

"Cynder walked in, she started using her magic. A pentagram was glowing under her on the floor and suddenly there was a bright light, Honna was gone and Cynder was all bloody and matted…And she wasn't breathing…" Zane cried.

"We should…Bury her…" Pixal mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Cynder…This is all my fault…" Zane cried, clutching her motionless body.

"Come on Zane…Pixal's right." Kai said.

"I know…I just…" Zane continued to cry.

"Let's give him some time alone to get out what he has to say." Cole said. Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya and Pixal left the room.

"If only I had listened to you. If I hadn't bothered you…You wouldn't have fought with Pixal. You wouldn't be dead! If only you both had told me…Then maybe I could have helped you. If I had realized when you talked to Honna that she was real then maybe you would still be here…" Zane gently set Cynder's body down before he noticed something. A curious look crossed his face.

"What's this?" Zane pulled the necklace from Cynder's kimono.

"Huh? You weren't wearing this before…" Zane was looking at the crystal before he pulled the necklace off. Cynder eyes bolted open and she bolted up, coughing up blood.

"Cynder!" Zane smiled.

"Thank you…" Cynder threw up more blood.

"What is this? What happened?" Zane asked.

"Honna…She put that on me before I…Managed to force her…Back to the Dark Crown…She will only be gone…For a little bit…She'll return soon…But not to were you guys…Can see her…She's not gonna…Risk moving the…Crown again…" Cynder continued to throw up blood.

"But what is this?" Zane asked, looking at the necklace.

"A…Death necklace…Who ever wears it…It clinically dead…" Cynder coughed.

"Let's get you some medical attention…" Zane said, helping her up.

"Break the crystal…On the necklace…" Cynder said.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"I'll…End up…Putting it on…Pixie…If you don't." Cynder said.

"Alright got it…" Zane trailed away. He smashed the crystal and threw the pieces back with the necklace.

"How are you alive?" Kai asked Cynder, who was trying to sleep.

"I wasn't…Dead…The necklace…Honna put on me…Was a death…Necklace…The crystal…Makes the person seem…clinically dead…When really…They just…Can't move…They can breathe…But the crystal makes it look like the person isn't…" Cynder coughed up some blood.

"Kai, leave her alone." Nya said.

"Fine." Kai left the room.

"I'm sorry about him Cynder." Nya said.

"I just…Want to sleep…" Cynder mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later." Nya said, leaving the room.

"At least we have a new hide out." Cole said, leaning back in one of the chairs.

"Yes and it is a good thing when that light went off that the place altered to…More of a base for us. It's perfect too…No blood on the walls and no bodies hung." Zane said.

"Hey Zane, might I be able to speak with you?" Pixal asked.

"Of course." Zane got up and walked off with Pixal.

"Zane, I wish to…I…You have done something with Cynder twice now. I wish to do it again." Pixal said.

"Only if I get to warn the others, give them ear plugs and wear ear plugs myself." Zane said.

"I'm perfectly fine with…Wait warn them?" Pixal blushed.

"I'll just give them ear plugs." Zane walked off.

"Oh thank goodness." Pixal sighed.

Cynder held her ears.

"What is…With people…Forgetting about me…Such loud squeaks…" Cynder put the pillow over her head, which didn't block out any noise.

"Fuck…This!" Cynder threw the pillow onto the ground before she staggered onto her feet.

"Whatever…They can do…To me…Couldn't…be worse than…Listening to this…" Cynder concentrated her energy into opening the Gate. She pushed the door open and stepped through.

"Hey Madame Shade!" Phoebe chirped, happily.

"Hey Phoebs…Why are you…Acting so friendly?" Asked Cynder, as she started coughing.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean you are the Clan leader!" Phoebe looked over Cynder.

"You need medical attention!" Phoebe dragged Cynder by her arm into Vail's tent.

"Madame Shade, what happened?" Vail asked.

"A lot of…Things…I got…Into a major…Fight with Pixal…" Cynder coughed.

"By the way, I remember what you did. As does Kaiami, no one else has memory of it. Kaiami…Realized that she didn't tell you about the Dark Crown…And we combined our magic and…I believe you understand." Vail smiled softly.

"Yes I do…Thank you…very much Vail…" Cynder cough up blood.

"How have you been?" Vail asked.

"It…has been…Interesting…But I haven't…Been doing well…" Cynder said.

"Do explain." Vail said.

"Alright…" Cynder nodded.

"I'm glad I wore ear plugs…You are very loud." Zane said.

"I know. My apologize." Pixal mumbled.

"I should really go see how Cynder is doing." Zane said.

"Alright, but after that I wish to speak with you." Pixal winked.

"Maybe." Zane got dressed and walked off.

"Cynder? How are you feeling?" Zane asked as he entered the room.

"Cynder?" He repeated, and then he noticed the Gate.

"Oh no…" Zane bolted through the Gate, which disappeared behind him, to his surprise.

"Hi Zane!" Phoebe suddenly was in front of him, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Hello…Phoebe…" Zane placed his hand over his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Where is Cynder?! Do not tell me you have killed her for being back to early!" Zane said, bitterly.

"Being…Back early? Are you feeling alright?" Asked Phoebe.

"I'm fine. Wait…You don't remember she was on trial?" Zane was flustered.

"On trial for what?" Phoebe asked.

"Never mind. Where is Cynder?" Zane looked around.

"Vail's tent but-" Zane ran off before Phoebe could finish.

Cynder was on her feet, feeling a lot better. Vail was having her stretch out, move around to see how the stitches would hold, how well she could move, and how much she could move before feeling pain or coughing.

Cynder was bouncing about, singing along to the music her bracelet was playing.

"You certainly are energetic. You must be feeling better." Vail smiled. Cynder paid Vail no attention as she danced around, enjoying herself.

"Cynder?" Zane had just walked in.

"Hey Zane!" Cynder smiled, bouncing up to him.

"What's going on here?" Zane confusedly said.

"Well Phoebe brought me to Vail who patched me." Cynder smiled.

"But how come-" Zane began; Cynder kissed him to shut him up.

"That was Vail and Kaiami's doing! For Kaiami didn't teach me about the Dark Crown…I learned about it from Honna…" Cynder rubbed the back of her neck. She smiled and ran off.

"Cynder!" Zane bolted after her.

"Come back if you start coughing or feeling pain!" Shouted Vail.

"I will!" Cynder shouted back as she bolted from her Clan's territory.

"Cynder get back here!" Zane shouted, running after her.

"Have fun!" Phoebe shouted at them, waving.

Cynder slowed down, smiling and laughing. She was way ahead of Zane, so she climbed up a tree and prepared to ambush him.

Zane was panting as he walked underneath the tree Cynder was in. She quietly climbed down the tree and tackled him. They tumbled a little bit but Cynder was the one on top.

"I might as well be named Juliet because I'm such a Romeo." Cynder had a devious look in her eyes as she smirked. Before Zane could say something Cynder kissed him.

"What's going on with you?" Zane asked, pushing Cynder away.

"Honna was right, wasn't she? I disgust you…Don't I?" Cynder whimpered softly.

"No! I just wish to know why you are acting like this!" Zane yelped.

"It's been a month since I could move around like this! Well a month and two weeks, twelve hours, fifteen minutes and twenty-three seconds and counting…To be specific." Cynder smiled.

"What medicine did Vail give you?" Zane asked.

"The normal stuff for wounds like this!" Cynder smiled.

"Then why are you acting so strange?" Zane watched the way Cynder twitched every two minutes.

"Because for the first time I can be a spaz like I am!" Cynder bounced onto her feet and smiled, throwing her hair sassily over her shoulder as she walked away.

Cynder looked back at him, she was acting sassy.

"This is new…" Zane got up, his curiosity growing. Cynder bolted off, noticing a low hanging tree branch; she slowed her pace and leaped into the tree. Only to fall down and land on Zane.

"Get off of me!" Zane said, aggravated.

"Sorry!" Cynder quickly got up and helped Zane up. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Can you please let me go home? I hate this place." Zane said.

"Alright." Cynder nodded, trying not to show how sad that made her. She opened the Gate and pushed open the door.

"See you later." Cynder mumbled, not facing Zane as tears dripped from her cheeks. Zane walked through the Gate. Cynder closed it behind him.

"He's mad with me; I should have known I disgusted him. I've got an idea, I can't please him…I know that, not with how I act. But I know a spell that should help. I need Vail's help." Cynder bolted off, still upset.

"Man she's acting odd. I wonder what happened to her…She shouldn't be acting like that. That is not the Cynder I know and love…" Zane mumbled.

"I wonder if when she was hurt something changed or snapped…I wonder if she heard me talking with Kai and Jay…I hope not…Despite what I said…I love her the way she is." Zane looked at his feet as he continued to walk.

~Flash Back~

"So Zane, if you could change something about…Cynder, what would you change?" Jay asked.

Nya had been helping Cynder to walk outside for her room was getting too stuffy for her. They had both heard the question and were eavesdropping.

"Well I supposed if I were to change anything I would change the fact of how she's so…Aggressive. I would rather her be sassy than so bitter." Zane said.

"What else?" Kai asked.

"Now in days, she's been acting so lust full…I miss the old days were she used to just show her love with a kiss or a tackle hug or something like that." Zane sighed.

"So you miss the old days?" Jay said.

"Yes I do, back then I was not being tugged every which way by two females." Zane said.

"Well then just choose one and then you'll probably never have to deal with the other one tugging on you again." Kai said, not caring about breaking someone's heart.

"It is not as simple as that Kai. I sincerely love the both of them, each have great attributes that I love." Zane said.

"Okay, then if you could change something about Pixal then what would change?" Asked Jay.

"I supposed I wouldn't change anything." Zane paused to think.

Cynder gasped shocked.

"Can…We go…Back to my room…?" Cynder whispered.

"Ya." Nya helped Cynder back to her room. Once Nya left, Cynder stared out the window as she started crying.

"If I ever…Get better…I swear I will alter myself…To your likings…" Cynder coughed up a lot of blood.

"I take that back. I guess I would change how her voice sounds, and how her moans sound…God my ears are still ringing! And how ruff she feels." Zane said.

"We knew you would say that!" Kai smiled.

"Pixal and Cynder aren't perfect, but I still love both of them with all of my heart." Zane said.

~The Present~

Zane sighed as he walked into his room. To see Cynder sitting with her head down.

"Cynder?" Zane confusedly said.

"Yes, Master?" Cynder looked up at him, smiling.

"M-Master?" Zane yelped.

"I'm not your Master!" Zane started to tremble.

"Yes you are! You're Master Zane!" Cynder smiled.

"Or do you not like me? Because I swear I'd die if you hated me!" Cynder whined.

"No! I don't hate you! And I still like you a lot, just why are you calling me Master?!" Zane yelped, frightened by her odd behavior.

"Well you are my Master; I'll do whatever you want me to! I'll even behave however you want me too!" Cynder smiled again.

"C-Can you just act like normal Cynder?" Zane cautiously said, wondering if this was some sort of test.

"Nope! Because you really didn't like how I acted before! So now I'll act anyway but that way!" Cynder got up and hugged him.

"B-But…I loved you the way you were…" Zane whispered to himself, tears in his eyes as he realized that this was far from a test.

"Zane, what is going on?!" Pixal demanded. Cynder was sitting in Zane's lap.

"I'm not sure of that myself…" Zane mumbled, giving Pixal the 'Please help me' look.

"Cynder! Go away! I need to talk with Zane alone!" Pixal said, noticing the look.

"But he doesn't want me to leave! Right Master?" Cynder looked at Zane, with puppy dog eyes.

"I-If it's really important then Pixal and I need to talk about it! I will be right back! Get off of me please." Zane requested.

"Yes Master! I'll go do something else!" Cynder bolted off.

"Thank you. She has been very clingy and has been smothering me. It is getting annoying…And yet I am still terrified of her." Zane mumbled.

**Author's note: **

**Suggestions for who Zane ends up with are still open.**

**The songs I used were "Fire and Fury and "Madness in me" both by Skillet**

**Another reference to Supernatural. (The last chapter had one as well.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Love is Blind and Deaf

"My goodness…Zane, what are we to do? We cannot have her acting like this. Maybe if you dump her, she'll stop?" Pixal tilted her head.

"She'll kill herself actually." Zane frowned.

"And I care because?" Pixal asked.

"Well I care!" Hissed Zane. Cynder poked her head into the room.

"Master? Is your conversation over?" Asked Cynder.

"It is." Zane walked back into where Cynder had been.

"I thought you wanted to get away from her!" Snapped Pixal.

"At least she isn't doing anything bad! So I'll let this slide." Snapped Zane.

"Master?" Cynder tiled her head, confused.

"Come on Cynder, how about we go find something to do?" Zane smiled warmly, giving Pixal an evil glare.

"Okay!" Cynder smiled.

"That was really fun!" Zane laughed as Cynder and him got back from a lake.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Master!" Cynder laughed.

"You two look happy, you pick Cynder?" Asked Kai, as he stopped in the door way.

"No, but we were just swimming. I did not know the Clan world could be so fun!" Zane grinned.

"Pagama can be a very fun place!" Cynder bounced.

"She's acting weird." Jay walked up.

"According to Vail, Cynder over heard something we talked about…And thinking I didn't love the way she was…She decided to do a spell so she could please me…I love her the way she is though…" Zane sighed and frowned.

"Master, what's wrong?" Cynder cried.

"Nothing, come on. I want to do something to you…And no using magic after." Zane smirked.

"Whatever pleases you, Master!" Cynder followed after Zane.

"What do you think he'll do?" Kai asked.

"Probably fuck her and not let her use her magic to clean out down there." Jay walked away with a straight look on his face.

"Why is he doing this to me?! Does he enjoy seeing me in pain? Or does he enjoy knowing Cynder would throw away her free will for him? I can do the same thing!" Pixal shouted.

"I will have Vail cast the same spell on me that she did on Cynder! That or I can change my programing! Zane shall be my Master as well!" Pixal determinedly said.

"There." Zane was buttoning his shirt.

"That was so fun…Master!" Cynder panted, giggling.

"You were so ruff!" Cynder smiled.

"You would never allow me to be that ruff…This really isn't an act…" Frowned the nindroid.

"Do you wish for me to act, Master?" Asked Cynder.

"You know what…No. Just think of all the things I can do with you or do to you, that you would never allow me to do when you were…You. So for now, let us test your limits." A dark smirk touched Zane's lips.

"If it pleases Master I shall do it!" Cynder squealed.

"Good girl…Oh god I sound like Garmadon…I need to get out more…" Zane covered his face.

"Master?" Cynder innocently said.

"Oh well, let's have fun well we can." Zane smiled warmly.

"Yes!" Cynder quickly got dress.

"What now Master?" Asked Cynder.

"Now? Well we should go…Hm…Let's go ice skating…You've always said you hated ice skating." Zane smiled.

"That's because I'm not good at it and I believe you would be so I was nervous that you would laugh at me." Cynder said.

"Oh…How cute and innocent…Let's go ice skating once your normal…I'll teach you, it'll be fun." Zane sighed, frowning.

"I want _my _Cynder back…" Muttered Zane.

"Master? Are we going to go do something?" Cynder walked over.

"We are going to see Vail. I want my bitter Cynder, the one with free will!" Zane cried.

"But…I changed so I could please you, Master!" Cynder yelped.

"You pleased me when you were you…Cynder...Can't you see? I love you for who you are…Even if you aren't perfect…I don't want you to be…" Zane whined.

"Do you truly want normal chaotic me?" Asked Cynder.

"Yes, I do." Zane nodded.

"This relationship doesn't feel real with you like this, it feels messed up!" Zane looked away.

"Then she shall return…The spell will wear off in about a day." Smiled Cynder.

"How do you know this?" Zane looked at her.

"Vail told me to tell you this if you said you wanted normal Cynder back!" Smiled Cynder.

"Good, well…Let's make the most of this." Zane smiled. Pixal threw open the door.

"Zane Julien! You will be my-" Pixal began.

"The spell wears off tomorrow." Zane interrupted, laughing.

"Really?" Pixal had a very dull look on her face.

"Yes, would you mind allowing me to make the most of Cynder wanting to please me? There are some things I'd like to do with her that she'd never allow me to do." Zane chuckled.

"As long as I can come along to observe what you like." Pixal huffed.

"Well I just want to see how Cynder acts is really what I want. But she'd never go to these places with me when she is normal Cynder." Zane sighed, sadly.

"You do know I would go anywhere with you as long as it made you happy!" Pixal yelled.

"I know, but I just…I don't know. It's more fun to see someone with real emotions reacted rather than one with artificial. But I would like to talk you to some places some time." Zane smiled.

"But Cynder was out longer than you, and I did get to spend a lot of time with you. So it is only fair that I spend time with Cynder." Zane crossed his arms.

"Understood." Pixal nodded.

"May I still observe?" Asked Pixal.

"From the background." Zane nodded.

"Let's go Cynder." Smiled Zane, offering her his hand. Cynder took Zane's hand.

"Let's." She smiled.

"Man my head hurts!" Cynder screeched.

"It should, you drank a lot. I'm so surprised that you didn't scream at anyone, or hit them for that matter. You did do a lot to me though…I had tons of fun." Laughed the nindroid.

"It was interesting to observe." Pixal thoughtfully said.

"Go away! My head hurts!" Spat Cynder.

"I think you have a hangover, I'll go make us all some tea…And thank you for making sure that spell didn't last too long. I love you both the way you are." Zane smiled and left the room.

"I curse you Cynder." Pixal said.

"I curse you too, Pixie…" Cynder rolled onto her side.

"Why? You had Zane's full attention all day yesterday!" Spat Pixal.

"And when I was down and out you had mostly all of Zane's attention." Cynder chuckled.

"Are you still drunk?" Asked Pixal.

"Maybe a little." Smiled Cynder.

"But only enough that I'd act loopy…That or I'm tired…I can't tell…My head hurts too much!" Cynder let out a delirious laugh. Pixal had a strange look on her face.

"Let's all go ice skating later." Pixal said.

"…I don't ice skate." Cynder looked away.

"You admitted to why while you technically didn't have free will." Pixal smiled and laughed. Cynder's face turned red.

"I-I…Okay fine…I suck at ice skating…I always fall on my butt and I can't even fucking turn!" Cynder covered her face. Pixal laughed.

"Zane and I will teach you, it sounds kind of fun." Pixal smiled.

"See, you two get along so well when you both think I'm no where a near you." Zane laughed and he walked in, carrying a tray. He handed it to Pixal before he sat down.

"No we don't!" Pixal and Cynder shouted. Pixal placed the tray on the floor and poured everyone in the room a cup of tea.

"You can't say that after what I just saw and heard." Chuckled Zane as he handed Cynder her cup.

"Why does this taste weird?" Pixal asked after both she and Cynder had taken a sip of the tea.

"I drugged it. Have fun you two." Zane got up and left the room. Zane locked it behind him.

"Sometimes I really hate him…" Cynder laughed. She slowly sat up.

"Woo…My head is spinning…" Pixal placed her hand to her temple.

"I just feel all weird…Pixie…Why are you…Like tie-dyed?" Cynder asked.

"More like why are you tie-dyed?" Pixal laughed.

"I can't believe Zane locked Cynder and Pixal in the same room and drugged them…Well he just did it but still…" Jay muttered.

"Want to watch?" Kai asked.

"Yup." Cole and Jay nodded.

"Woo! There is a dragon in here!" Cynder jumped onto a chair and took her shirt off.

"Dude…Look at your curtains…They're like…Dancing…" Pixal stared at the window. Cynder span her shirt.

"Pixie…Why are you still wearing your clothes? The dragon will eat you if you don't take them off!" Cynder jumped down and tried to forcefully remove Pixal's clothing.

"Dude, you're high…But fine…Just so you aren't alone in being all…Naked!" Pixal got up and removed her clothing. Cynder laughed.

"Now the dragon won't eat us!" Cynder hugged Pixal.

"Yay…We're safe…And I think you're pregnant because when Zane and you did that…You didn't clean down there out with magic…" Pixal laughed.

"Well then I'll conserve his child!" Smiled Cynder.

"I thought you hated children! And what if he chooses me or what if he decides he doesn't need either of us?" Asked Pixal.

"We can worry about that when there isn't a dragon trying to eat us!" Cynder hid under her bed. Pixal yelped and joined her.

"They're naked…" Cole blushed.

"Remind me to get whatever this drug is from Zane and use it on Nya." Jay said.

"Remind me to be there when you do…" Cole nodded.

"Shut up before I kill you both." Spat Kai.

"Okay!" Cole and Jay yelped.

"Ugh…Just what kind of drug did Zane give us? Why are we dusty?" Cynder groaned.

"I think…We went under the bed…Because we thoughts a dragon was going to eat us…What happened to our clothes?" Pixal asked.

"I think that dragon ate them…I think someone took our clothes." Cynder rubbed her temples.

"Let's go look." Pixal left the room, shamelessly.

"Wait a minute, Pixie!" Cynder yelped and ran after Pixal.

"Don't leave me alone in a room while I'm naked!" Cynder whined.

"Sorry…Let us find our clothes." Pixal said. Cynder walked behind Pixal as she covered her private areas.

"Nice ass, Cynder." Kai slapped Cynder's ass. Cynder yelped and jumped.

"Don't touch my ass!" Cynder spat.

"Pixie's got some nice tities too!" Kai smirked.

"Cynder, ignore him. We need to find our clothes." Pixal said.

"Okay…" Cynder meekly whispered.

"Come on." Pixal grabbed Cynder's arm and started walking. Cynder walked along so she wouldn't show Kai her breasts.

"Oh come on you two! At least let me see the rest of what Zane gets to!" Kai shouted, snickering.

"I can't believe Zane put me up to that!" Laughed Kai quietly.

"But seriously, Cynder has one firm ass and Pixal does have some nice cans." Kai laughed as he walked off.

"I can't believe Zane did that on purpose!" Cynder blushed heavily.

"It's fun to see you nervous." Pixal said, as she pulled her shirt on.

"I hate you too." Cynder sighed.

"I can't believe Kai actually slapped your ass and you didn't punch him." Laughed Zane.

"I didn't want to show off my breasts or anything!" Cynder sighed, upset.

"You sure were excited though, at least how wet down there says you were and are." Pixal snickered. Cynder quickly found her panties in the small pile of clothing and pulled them on.

"There is no denying it, Cynder. You were dripping with excitement." Smirked Zane.

"So you enjoy showing off? I'll have to be sure to drug you both again. It was quiet the show." Zane placed his hands to his hips.

"I really hate you sometimes!" Cynder and Pixal hissed in duo.

"I know." Zane laughed deviously.

Cynder was playing her violin softly as she sang.

"Woah…Her voice is enchanting!" Nya smiled as she watched with Kai and Pixal.

"It really is, I have never heard it like this any of the times I have heard it." Pixal's mouth was agape at the sweet voice which came from Cynder's lips.

"I can't believe she can play a violin." Kai watched, intrigued.

"What are you three watching?" Zane walked up, eating an ice pop.

"We are watching Cynder as she sings and plays her violin. It is enchanting." Pixal looked at the nindroid.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that. Ever since I drugged you, you two seemed to have gotten a little warmer towards each other." Zane smiled.

"Well…If we don't want to get drugged again, we have to get along." Pixal said. A flat note suddenly came from Cynder's room. The three looked back into the room.

Cynder had dropped her violin, blood dripped from her eye. Her chest heaving for air.

"Is she having a panic attack?" Pixal asked.

"Her eye wouldn't be bleeding if it was…" Kai muttered. Cynder's magic lashed out once more and threw her against the wall.

"It hurts…" Cynder coughed.

"We must help her!" Zane said.

"But how?" Asked Nya.

"Nya is right, how will we help? If we step in the room, we are destine to get hurt." Pixal said.

"I'm not sure…But this doesn't seem like she's trying to do it." Zane said.

"I'll get Cole and Jay!" Kai said, and he ran off.

"Basically that was Kai's way of saying 'Fuck you, I'm not going in there.' So I don't think he's coming back." Nya said.

"Well then…" Zane muttered.

"Help me please!" Cynder screamed.

"It is not her doing." Pixal said.

"Help me…" Cynder whined as she watched Honna pick her up.

"They aren't going to help you, you stupid rat!" Honna threw her across the room. Cynder slammed into the wall.

"All I wanted to do was play my violin and sing along to Miku and Kaito's Grace Edition of Cantarella!" Cynder squeaked.

Honna walked over to Cynder and ripped at the synthetic flesh on Cynder's scarred right arm.

"I'll expose all your scars, mental and physical." Honna laughed.

"You'll pay for this…Honna…" Cynder coughed. Honna ripped at the scar, she made up her magical whip and repeatedly lashed Cynder.

Cynder grabbed the whip and slowly stood.

"Stop it." Cynder spat.

"No." Honna disappeared. Cynder was suddenly thrown out the window.

"Fuck my life!" Cynder yelped. She crashed onto the famous Golden ninja.

"Ow!" Yelped Lloyd.

"Get off me!" Shouted Lloyd.

"Ow…" Cynder slowly stood up, before helping Lloyd up.

"Why'd you jump out the damn window!?" Snapped Lloyd.

"I was thrown out the window, for your information. How nice of you to suddenly join the party." Cynder patted Lloyd's back before walking back inside.

"I seriously hate her." Lloyd followed her inside.

"Cynder, are you okay?" Zane asked, as the small group of three ran up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had a Lloyd break my fall." Laughed Cynder.

"I hate you, so much." Lloyd glared at Cynder. Pixal could feel the tension.

"I threw her out the window! We're still fighting over Zane!" Pixal yelped.

"Oh…" Lloyd looked towards Pixal.

"Then I hate both of you." Lloyd walked away.

"Thank you for trying to help, Pixie, but Lloyd has hated me for a while now. I still have no idea why though." Cynder rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're welcome, I could feel the thick tension in the air…It was making me uncomfortable." Pixal said.

Cynder turned on a game they had.

"Hey Pixie, Zeny, come sing with me!" Cynder smiled.

"Alright!" The two agreed. The three were singing as they bounced around dorkily.

"Would this still be the only way, if I denied my everything

With this sin ? Can I win over these feelings deep within?" Zane sang.

"Forever lying by your side, but I won't always be there will I ?

I ask you why, you just won't try to listen to me!" Cynder and Pixal sang.

"What are they playing?" Lloyd asked, as Cole and him watched from the door way.

"I have no idea. But I believe the song is "Choose me" and I believe it's the cover by Razzy, Shiroko and Miku-tan. Or at least that's where the lyrics are from." Cole said, smiling.

"They're weird." Lloyd sighed and face palmed.

"The one you choose ? I hope it's me, 'cause I will always love you baby!

I will not lose, you need to choose,

Choose Me,

Choose Me,

Choose Me,

Choose Me!" Pixal and Cynder sang.

The three of them burst into laughter.

"This is really fun." Pixal smiled.

"I have to admit, we have been getting along more since we got drugged." Cynder laughed.

"I don't want to get drugged again…" Pixal muttered.

"I don't either." Laughed Cynder. She started dancing really badly.

"I love you two, so much." Zane laughed.

"What are you three doing?!" Shouted Sensei Wu. Cynder jumped, she landed harshly on her butt.

"Ow." Laughed Cynder.

"We're playing a video game." Smiled Zane.

"Oh, well we need to move again. Before the nindroids find us." Wu said.

"Before the nendroids find us!" Cynder shouted.

"Shut up Cynder!" Lloyd hissed as he walked into the room.

"Seriously though, get ready to go, we need to leave." The Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei." Pixal, Zane and Cynder bowed and left the room. Wu turned the video game and the television off.

"They're weird." Lloyd said.

"Yes…Those three are very weird." Wu nodded his head in agreement.

Cynder quickly packed up her stuff.

"Why are you even still living here? You can go back to the Clan World." Pixal bitterly spat.

"I know that! But Pagama isn't as interesting as Ninjago!" Hissed Cynder.

"Zane's mine!" Pixal hissed.

"He's mine!" Spat Cynder. Pixal tackled Cynder, she was just about to punch her when Zane walked in.

"Pixal! Cynder! I thought you two were finally getting along!" Zane yelped. Cynder shoved Pixal off.

"Alright, alright…Well we have been, but only around you and the others. We don't want to be drugged again but we seriously hate each other! Zane, we both want you and until you choose, we're just going to keep trying to mortally wound each other!" Cynder said, coldly.

"Or kill each other." Pixal added.

"Or kill each other, we never know when the fight starts." Cynder nodded. Zane sighed.

"Well I can't choose…I really do love you both. No killing each other! We need to move and find a new place to set up base." Snapped Zane.

"Alright, fine!" They both hissed.

"Woo…I'm pooped." Jay laughed, as he flopped onto the floor.

"Finding a new hide out is always exhausting." Zane said, sitting down. Cynder was sleeping on the couch.

"Why is she the only person who crashed as soon as we finished moving everything and putting them in their places?" Kai asked.

"Because she's the person who made the hide out and hid it with her magic." Zane said.

Pixal had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall.

"I don't think you realized it, but Pixal's asleep too." Zane chuckled.

"That looks so uncomfortable." Nya said, wincing.

"It really isn't all that uncomfortable, it's like falling asleep in a car…In a sense." Zane smiled. Cynder stirred.

"No…Stop…Stop! I can't…I can't breathe!" Cynder cried out in her sleep.

Cynder's screams woke Pixal with a jolt.

"Is she having a nightmare?" Pixal immediately asked upon wake.

"Aww, you woke…You were so cute while you were sleeping." Zane cooed.

"I have an idea, since it may make her feel safer, and since I'll be able to sleep easier…And because I want to sleep!" Pixal slowly stood up before she walked over to the couch. Pixal climbed onto the couch and placed her arms around Cynder before immediately falling back asleep.

"I feel like Pixal didn't conscientiously do that, like she was just half-asleep…They're going to hurt each other when they wake…" Zane muttered. Nya took a picture using her phone.

"I don't care, I'm using this as black mail." Nya walked away.

"They look so happy." Jay snickered. Cynder snuggled up to Pixal, Pixal pulled Cynder closer.

"Zane…You're so warm…" They muttered in duo. Zane laughed.

"They're going to be so pissed when they wake up and see that isn't me. Now I defiantly know they're going to wake up and beat each other…I'm going to sleep in the recliner…Any rejections to me doing that?" Zane asked.

"As long as I get to sleep in your bed, no." Lloyd said.

"Feel free to." Zane nodded.

"Huh…Ugh…" Cynder yawned as she opened her eyes.

"Zane…Zane, wake up…" Cynder pushed on Pixal.

"Huh?" Pixal slowly opened her eyes. Both girls were half asleep.

"Zane, we need to wake up…" Mutter Cynder.

"I'm not Zane…I'm-I'm Pixal…" Pixal accidently shoved Cynder from the couch.

"You're Zane…" Muttered Pixal.

"I'm not Zane…I'm C-Cynder." Cynder flopped backwards and passed out on the floor. Pixal rolled over and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, Zane snored slowly in the recliner that was near the couch.

"I can't believe the three of them are still sleeping." Kai laughed.

"They've been asleep for nearly a day…I'm actually starting to get worried…" Nya muttered.

"Huh?" Cynder slowly opened her eyes to sleep three people looking down on her.

"Hey! One of the sleep beauties is up!" Laughed Lloyd.

"What?" Pixal stirred as she opened her eyes.

"Pixie's up!" Cole smiled.

"Shut up…" Zane muttered.

"Zane's up!" Jay laughed.

"What a…Rude awakening…" Pixal muttered.

"Why am I on the floor?" Asked Cynder.

"Why am I naked?" Zane asked. Everyone looked at the nindroid, who was indeed naked.

"When did someone take your clothes? You were literally dress like a minute ago!" Jay said.

"My magic took his clothes…" Cynder slurred, tired.

"Give me back my clothes…" Zane yawned.

"No standing up." Nya said.

"Fine…" Zane muttered. Pixal slowly got up.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Pixal walked away.

"I'm giving Zane's clothes back to him and going to go use the bathroom…" Cynder teleported Zane's clothes back onto him before she got up and went to go use the bathroom.

"That was interesting…" Zane got up.

"You guys nearly slept for a day." Cole crossed his arms.

"I was tired…I don't know what to tell you about Cynder and Pixal though." Zane said.

"Cynder was probably just tired. She did use a lot of magical energy." Said Nya.

"That is very true…Why was Pixal tired though?" Zane was confused.

"Well it's not like Cynder and her get a lot of sleep so it could have also been that." Nya said.

"That's true." Zane nodded.

Cynder turned on some music and started singing.

"Man, she's been singing a lot lately…She's pretty loud." Cole chuckled.

"Anyone else getting the feeling Cynder is a spy?" Pixal asked, walking into the room.

"No, she doesn't work like that." Zane hissed.

Pixal walked away. She sat down in her room and looked up.

"I cannot tell them of my deal..." Pixal began to tear up.

~Flash Back~

Cryptor snagged Pixal's arm while she was carrying a box back to the base. She dropped the box and attempted to scream. Her mouth was covered by a hand.

"You will tell us were the ninja are." Spat Cryptor.

"I will never betray the ninjas like that!" Pixal spat.

"Then the next time we find the ninja, Zane shall die. Unless you show us where they are." Cryptor laughed at the look on Pixal's face.

"I cannot just…Let Zane die over such a redundant thing…If I tell you…Or show you, will you let us all live if we are captured?" Asked Pixal, knowing what Cryptor said next would most likely be a lie.

"We shall. We may be evil nindroids but we do respect our deals." Cryptor smiled.

"You are like demonic creators…" Muttered Pixal.

"Be our spy, and once we rule, your friends and you may go free instead of being creators in our zoo." Cryptor forced Pixal to look at him. Pixal bit her lip. She didn't want Zane to get hurt but she didn't want to be a spy.

"Fine…I will do it. But if you don't keep your end of the bargain, I will hunt you down and get Cynder to tear your throat out…And if the others find out and you do not keep your end…I will become your worst nightmare." Pixal growled.

"To know you're being serious, I mean a good girl agreeing with such a deal, we have to kiss. So I know you mean it." Laughed Cryptor.

"I would never kiss you!" Pixal spat.

"Then no deal and next time I see the original nindroid I'll make him my bitch before _tearing _him to bits." Cryptor smirked. Pixal was shocked to tears.

"Fine…" Pixal looked away.

"Good girl. We will follow you and every night we will wait outside for a status update. When the ninja are either at their weakest or have their guard down, turn your radio on and say…What should you say?" Cryptor said, as he started thinking.

"How about you say Pookipsie? Yes that will be the word." Cryptor smirked.

"That's Cynder and Zane's safe word! I can't use it!" Pixal yelped. Though she did know this was not up for debate.

"I don't care. You will use it." Spat Cryptor.

"And when I say it, what happens?" Asked Pixal.

"What will happen is we attack and capture you all. But we will not hurt anyone unless they resist. We will not kill them if they resist, just hurt them bad enough that they won't want to move." Cryptor smirked.

"Fine…" Pixal looked away once more. Cryptor forced her to look at him, and they kissed.

"The deal is sealed. Thank you for being our spy." Cryptor disappeared.

~ The Present ~

Pixal sighed as she wiped her eyes and looked at the time.

"I must report to Cryptor." Pixal sighed and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

**I am running out of filler so suggestions to what happens next would be nice (the ending is not for a while so Zane will not choose yet.) **

**References**** to Supernatural and a lot of Vocaloid music. **

**I finally added in Lloyd. **

**Suggestions for who Zane ends with are still up. **

**If anyone suggests an idea and who Zane ends up with please be sure to separate them, I am not ending this story so soon.**

**Please be respectful to the characters when commenting, as well as the story and me. I do not appreciate rude reviews. Read the damn Author's notes. No one has a god damn reason to be rude, this is just a story that's all in good fun. I want you all to know there is a reason everyone acts the way they do and everything happens the way it does. **

**Being rude doesn't make me want to write this, please be respectful. Thank you very much.**


End file.
